


Dangerous Art

by Rebeca13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Art, Crimes & Criminals, Danger, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Other, Secret Agent, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca13/pseuds/Rebeca13
Summary: She was a former secret agent. He was a criminal. But they both had something in common - the love for art. In a world where things are rarely as they appear at the first glance, Sakura has to learn how to be alive again and Madara to find out that light can cut through the darkness.Can they help each other?Should they even work together?She'll be his death, and he, her madness.





	1. Destructive Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The moon dominated Paris sky, its ghostly rays cutting through the darkness.

Sakura gripped the champagne glass a little bit too forcefully, risking to crack it. Her pulse quickened its pace, and she felt the blood leaving her cheeks; an untrained eye couldn't have seen the sudden anxiety which wrapped the young lady. She took another sip of her drink, and exhaled noisily, attempting to calm down. She gulped — her tongue felt bitter, and she thought there was a possibility to throw up and on her new black dress. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. The woman passed a hand through her pink locks. Her palms were sweaty. She had almost forgotten this sensation.

Sakura Haruno, the former secret agent under the codename 515, could hardly keep her eyes on the painting in front of her. She threw furtive glances to the other side of the room. She had never expected to find one of the most wanted criminals of the underworld at the ceremony held in Louvre, in the honour of Sai Yamanaka, a renowned figure these days.

_What the fuck is he doing here?!_

No other agent was to be seen around. She doubted there would be any since this was an exclusivist party and no one expected _him_ , of all the people, to be here.

Sakura moved her weight from one leg to another. She felt like she needed to do something, but at the same time, she was intelligent enough to realise that engaging in a fight with Madara Uchiha led to many collateral victims. The raven-haired man moved swiftly as a feline, dominating the room without even trying. Women regarded him lustfully and men enviously. He didn't deem them worthy of his attention, focusing on the paintings only. Sakura gulped. Searching the room, she found four men in suits. They must have been with him because Sakura knew the guarding agents.

Moving slowly, she went towards the next painting. Sai was a great artist, who could capture the essence of life in his works, although he didn't seem a sensible man. Despite the beautiful painting in front of her, which consisted of an angelic woman, with a slim figure, long blonde hair and intense blue eyes — his _muse_ — and a Siberian tiger, she couldn't focus on it. It had a peaceful atmosphere, and the tiger gazed lovingly and protective at the woman as if she was his tamer. Sakura knew that Sai identified himself with the tiger and that the beautiful woman was _his wife_ , Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura picked her mobile phone from the cloche and started writing a message for Kakashi Hatake, her former colleague. She had to let someone know that Madara was there. It could mean anything. For all she knew, the place could've exploded in any moment. He was a troublemaker.

_K,_

_I miss you. I'm at Louvre right now. There's one painting called Destructive Fan. Can you believe it? Come and see me, will you? Fast._

Sakura moved again, being careful not to draw the attention. She didn't even lift her head to look at what was in front of her. She wrote rapidly, trying not to divulge anything, as her messages could've been watched. It was a while since she had been out of the game, but she hadn't forgotten how it to play it.

* * *

Madara Uchiha walked calmly among the guests, sipping on his champagne. He devoured art like no one else, and Sai Yamanaka had managed to impress him, which wasn't an easy task. He wanted to buy a few painting for his collection. He was sure no one would oppose it. Who would dare to go against his wishes?

Some mindless women had approached him, and if it was another night, he might have accepted the advances of some of them, but it was not. He wasn't here for sex. To have women throwing at his feet had become boring; he craved challenges. Although he couldn't complain, the intercourse with such being was _very satisfying_. He wasn't a jerk and took care of their needs — sometimes —, but his came first.

He eyed a strange painting and got closer to it. He loved exotic thing. They had a pull on him. He hummed.

_I should buy it. It would fit perfectly in the living room._

He caught something pink moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly. A small woman, dressed in a dress which made her legs long infinitely long and wearing some of the highest hills he's seen, was moving sensually towards a painting not far away from him. He wasn't the only one to observe his beauty. Few heads turn to ogle at her backside, and Madara felt a growl building in his throat. He didn't like their looks. The woman didn't seem to notice the attention she was attracting. It surprised him. Women didn't move like that naturally, did they?

He noticed she eyed him from the corner of his eyes and a smug smile crossed his features. The man observed her. She returned his attention t him several times. A less trained eye wouldn't have realised, but he was Madara Uchiha — the name spoke for himself. He waited patiently for her to come to him; it was obvious she was interested. She seemed somewhat familiar, though he couldn't place her somewhere, despite his great visual memory. He walked around and caught every of her glances. Eventually, sick waiting, he decided to act. He wasn't particularly attracted to shy girls, but the fact that she didn't approach him was bothering.

She watched her using her phone it was the time to take her by surprise.

* * *

The woman was about to press send when the smell of cologne twisted her senses. She saw expensive shoes and her hand shivered when a silky costume brushed her upper arm.

"A brave painting, isn't it?"

The smooth and grave voice made her heart stop. She had not kept her attention on his only for a few seconds. He couldn't be…

She turned her head and met onyx eyes, shining while studying her face. Such was her surprise that the phone slipped through her fingers. The sound made heads turn, and she felt his men's eyes on her, boring into her skull. The woman coughed ashamed, cursing her clumsiness, and wanted to pick it up; however, Madara was faster than her. She snatched the phone from his hands with an unladylike gesture. He said nothing, but a smirk was playing at his lips. If she hadn't been anxious that a criminal was staying in front of her, then maybe she would have been flustered by his presence, and she'd have understood why women ogled at him.

Madara Uchiha was a handsome man, just as a sculpture — he seemed the incarnation of art.

Well… that if art could have taken down your head and put it on a plateau.

He pointed to the painting again, and Sakura wetted her lips, not aware that his eyes glittered dangerously when she had done so. She tried to remember what he had asked her and then responded:

"It is indeed."

There were two persons, a man and a woman, in the forest at night. They seemed to be close to each other, and Sakura could guess they were lovers. She briefly wondered if Sai had made Ino pose with someone for this piece or if he had used only his imagination.

"It has a dangerous air, don't you think?"

From all the people he had to choose her to sit beside. She couldn't even send the message to Kakashi, afraid that he'd find it displeasing for his big ego, and he'd kill her. It would have been so easily to make a sign and have a bullet put through her head. She missed the weight of her gun on her thigh. She sighed mentally and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She didn't want to go back to those time. It hurt like hell. She swore not ever go out again without a garder, where she usually held a pocketknife. From all the days, she had picked this one to go unarmed.

"Hmm, not really."

In truth, she should have agreed with him, but Sakura was an art lover and couldn't hold back her opinions when it came to it.

His brow quirked, and he was looking at her with interest. She bit the inside of her cheek.

_Did he recognise me? Is that why he had come to me? Oh God, what if he knows who I am?_

She fought the urge to step farther away from him.

"Why is that?" the words rolled out of his tongue. He smelled like champagne and cinnamon cigarettes. And a masculine cologne. Damn, it smelled so good! She saw his eyelids narrowing, and she was suddenly aware that she was starting to lean towards him. She grunted and came back to her initial position. "Two lovers at night, in a forest, alone," his voice became a whisper.

"It's rather erotic than dangerous," she found herself whispering back, for some unknown reason.

He puffed close to her ear, and it gave her goose bumps. He was too close. Too warm. Too… much.

_I can't believe I said that aloud._

She wasn't frigid or easy to embarrass. Sakura knew the power of sex and had spoken about it several times. But now, to stay so intimately close to Madara, talking about it felt _different._

"Hmm, indeed. You might not be able to see it, though, but there's something predatory in his eyes and form. The way he grips her hip, how he tries to dominate her, how he makes her dark promises with his eyes…"

_Is it getting hotter here?_

Sakura's mouth open slightly, and she inhaled deeply. In another conjuncture and with someone else, she wouldn't have found this conversation inappropriate.

He put one of his hands on her back, and she stiffened.

_Oh. How dare you think I don't see all of it?_

She embraced the newfound fury. Playing with fire was risky, and now she was only Sakura Haruno, normal woman in her mid thirty's, admiring art and working in an office, drinking wine with friends on Friday's night and dancing in lingerie when no one saw her, but she had been 515, brilliant agent, a deadly weapon who could take down dozens of men without breaking a sweat. She wouldn't be intimidated by Madara Uchiha.

"I think she knows. She's pushing him, and one of her legs is back as if she's trying to decide whether to fight or flight." Saying it, she shrugged and made a small step in front, forcing him to retract his hand.

She sent her message to Kakashi, hoping Madara didn't notice her movement. Criminals had a tendency to be paranoiac.

"You're _so_ wrong."

"Oh, yeah?" She sent daggers with her eyes.

"Do you see how her hand grips his blouse. She wants to pull him closer. I guess this painting reflects the idea that we all crave danger, whether to inflict or to play with it."

He didn't touch her again, but his warm breath on her ear shell made her want to push him away — or closer? She understood what he was saying, and she thought he was right, but she wasn't about to let him win this argument.

"Perhaps, he should be wary. She might play the innocent, but be as dangerous as him," she muttered, and it sounded threatening even to her ears. He laughed lowly.

"Perhaps. Maybe he likes to play with danger, too."

She wondered if they were still talking about the painting.

"Or maybe he's not afraid, knowing what he can do. What if he's intrigued?"

"I'd rather think of him as reckless."

His phone vibrated. He didn't answer it. Sakura couldn't wait to see Kakashi. Where was he?

"You're merciless," he joked. "Adrenaline is a powerful drug, lady."

She knew it. She fucking knew it. She'd been addicted to it for a long time until…

"Man should be able to rise above addiction."

"I didn't realise I was talking to a saint."

She laughed bitterly. "I'm far from it," she confessed. "What about you?" The question left her lips involuntarily. She didn't need an answer.

_What am I doing here, making conversation with a criminal?!_

"It's a secret. Maybe I'll let you know one day." Her grip on the glass tightened. "But I think you can already guess. You seem tense, are you alright?" His voice was a parody of concern. His phone vibrated once more. He rejected the call. "Ask me nicely, and I might tell you now." He touched her shoulder.

"I'm not so curious, thank you."

He seemed disappointed. "I wouldn't have taken you for a coward. Afraid you cannot face the truth?"

"I'm not the one to beg."

He exhaled loudly. He would've liked to make her beg, to have her stripped of her control.

"I belong to darkness, lady. Even the most stubborn people beg me," it sounded like a warning. "Excuse me if I somehow offended you." It took her aback. She hadn't expected something akin to an apology.

He turned her face to him, drawing circles on her alabaster skin. He didn't understand why he had done it, but he seemed unable to keep his hand off her. He liked how she pressed herself in his touch for more. He wanted to give her more, to receive her more. In spite of her…

The movement was hypnotic, and Sakura soon felt under the spell of his touch and eyes. He was breathtaking.

"By the way, lady. No one has called me Destructive Fan in a long time."

He winked at her and made his exit. Her heart stopped. He had seen the message. He had known she was no ordinary woman and he had played with her. It ignited a fire in her. But why did he let her live, then? It was known that Madara was ruthless and destroyed the ones who went against his plan. At the moment, Sakura had sure done so by calling him off.

She touched the place where his finger caressed her skin. She drank the champagne with one gulp and called Kakashi. He responded immediately.

"K? The painting I told you about disappeared. Yes, I am fine. There's no need for you to come and take me." He knew to read her emotions. "Okay, if you insist. Thank you and sorry if I woke you up." She put the glass on a plateau and walked away from the painting she and Madara had discussed about. "That's sweet of you to say. See you soon, K."


	2. You Are on My Mind

Madara shook the amber liquor in his glass, watching as it left fine lines on its walls. Usually, he'd drink a glass of white wine, perhaps _Purcari_ , as it was his favourite; tonight, however, he felt the need of something stronger. It wasn't to delight his taste buds but to tame the fire in his groin.

He had an idea about who was the cause of his misery, and it made him growl. It had been a long time since a woman inflicted such a desire in him.

Correction.

It had been a long time since a woman inflicted such a desire in him _and he hadn't immediately had his way with her._ His discussion with a certain exotic pink-haired beauty had been a potent aphrodisiac.

Madara hummed and shifted his weight. He could have a woman this night if he intended to, but he didn't want to have sex with anyone at the moment. The idea that he had to temper his fire with another woman would have come to a realisation that he couldn't have who he wanted. This, he would not accept. The head of the Uchiha organisation wasn't satisfied with anything he could get. He was a hunter - a man who was relentless until he caught his prey.

He watched the painting in front of him and gulped. _Plum blossoms_ by Qi Baishi, the famous Chinese painter, reminded him of the exotic beauty of a certain pink-haired woman. It was delicate, but at the same time, it had something wild. He wondered if said women had an animal hidden inside of her, which would destroy everything if unleashed. Madara bit his lip. If the message she had sent was anything to go by, she wasn't exactly the innocent type.

He recalled his conversation with her. She was feisty - blunt, playful, and full of a unique eros he hadn't known women could possess. Strange as it might have sounded, he found her allure arousing. He was used to women being on their knees in front of him, taking whatever he was willing to get. To have someone who seemed determined not to fall for his charm was entertaining.

He strolled through the gallery, quietly talking to himself.

"Why did I let you go?"

He should have killed her. Madara didn't know who she was, but he was sure he had some connection with either the Underworld or the agencies who wanted his head on a silver plateau. He doubted he wouldn't have heard of her is she had been part of the Underworld, so he inclined for the latter option. It was a perfect reason to finish her off. The fairy-skinned man hadn't understood his choice then, and he didn't do it know. It had been as if something had stopped him.

He liked how people's flesh turned pink when he gripped them, before taking away their life. Pink was such a pretty colour. However, he wasn't so sure he wanted to see it on her. It was… strange to explain.

"Why am I under the sensation that you'll prove yourself a troublemaker?"

He passed by another painting and his heart clenched. It showed a couple engaged in some sensual activities, the woman having her head snapped back, the man pulling her from the waist, his lips sealed on her nipple. A flash of green eyes appeared in his mind, and Madara cursed under his breath. He recognised the pull of attraction when he saw it.

" _Merde!"_

Of all the people, he had to choose the one person who might stab him when getting it on. Although, he could make sure she'd have her hand occupied.

Madara grunted and shook his head. For some reason, he had let her live; this didn't mean that he'd let her live peacefully from now on.

_I'll have to find out who she is and what she does, as well as her relatives and friends. I also have to find out her address and phone number. I can't let these details to chance. The damn woman turned me in!_

He exhaled loudly.

_What's wrong with me? I should be pissed. I am, in fact. But I find her boldness and courage attractive. How long has it been since someone dared to make a move on me?_

He entered the living room; his mind still clouded with thoughts. Itachi and Sasuke, his nephews, were waiting for him on the sofa. He nodded towards them, acknowledging their presence, and afterwards he poured himself another drink.

"May I inquire if the night went well?" It was Itachi's baritone voice. Madara chuckled at his formal way of speaking. It was true that he demanded respect, but he was slightly more tolerant with his close relatives. His nephew sounded like a man from Medieval Age.

_Perhaps that's why he doesn't get to lay on with someone. He must find some twisted women._

From Madara's point of view being part of the most frightening and dangerous organisation in France was an advantage. Why wouldn't someone want to fuck a guy who could kill dozens with his bare hands? They were dangerous, and women craved danger, after all. And he wasn't speaking of _relationships_ \- he felt the need to spit every time he heard the word. He was taking sex for what it was: a pleasurable activity between two people who had consented and wanted a good fuck.

Despite his sensitivity to art, he wasn't a frail man.

"I managed to buy the painting I wanted," he asserted. He bit around the bush, not being decided if he should put Itachi to work and tell him to do the research on the woman or do it himself. "I met a few interesting people there."

"You did?" Itachi attempted to conceit his curiosity.

"Someone who, my instinct says, might have been an agent."

"Have you gotten rid of him, I assume?"

"There was no need." Now, that was a lie. But he was the villain, so it was acceptable. "I must say, I hadn't expected there to be agents. But this woman with pink her she-"

"Pink hair?!" Sasuke blurted out. Itachi shook his head; his little brother had to learn how to control his emotions, especially in front of men as their leader.

"Does it tell you something?"

"I… aa… no-nothing."

Madara crooked his head and closed his eyes. The next second, the glass in his hands hit the wall behind Sasuke, next to his head.

"Do not ever lie to me." His tone was dipped in venom.

The youngest Uchiha in the room reddened in embarrassment and anger. He hated to be bossed around. "I doubt it's the same person, but I had a colleague in school. She had pink hair. I was just surprised you mentioned it."

Madara tried to think of where Sasuke had studied. If he was correct, it was a private school, fit only for the elite. They were taught some nasty things there -how to fight, prepare poisons and pass unnoticed.

"What was her name again?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and his lips became a firm line. "Don't get her involved, Madara," he muttered.

_Ah, so he thinks there's a chance she's the one I'm talking about._

"I ask you again Sasuke: what was her name?!"

Said man growled. He remembered the cheerful girl who had a crush on him in high school. It was impossible not to notice a warm ray of sun when you were lying in the darkness. She had been the one thanks to who he'd made it through. The one who was behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. He didn't want to drag her into this shit.

He hadn't spoken to her since then - and he secretly hoped she wasn't the one Madara was talking about, although he knew Sakura had been co-opted by a secret agency in her senior year. He doubted her life would be worse without his uncle's involvement.

When Madara snarled his name, his brother gave him a nudge his eyes pleading to answer their elder. Sasuke's fist clenched, and he felt strangled. In the end, he was a coward.

"Sakura Haruno."

"I see."

_I can get her records and then make some investigation. It shouldn't be too hard to find her. After all, if she's an agent, how many can there be with pink hair? I guess agencies lowered their standard._

His nephew's protectiveness towards the woman irked his curiosity. He wondered if there had been _une affaire amoureuse_ between the two of them. Not that it would have mattered for him, although the idea of Sasuke touching any of her bothered him, somehow. He just could say way.

"Did you fuck her?" Blunt as always.

"Wha-what. Kami, no!"

His pupils weren't dilated. Madara assumed he was honest.

"Did you have feelings for her?"

He hesitated a second. "No. We barely hang on."

Madara smirked, and it could be seen that he wanted to say more, but his phone rang. He answered fast when he saw the caller. As per usual, problems were waiting for him at the corner.

"What did you say? He did what? Izuna, calm down!"

Darkness adorned his features. The other two Uchiha in the room felt their blood freeze.

"Did you get out of there?" Pause. " _Très bien_. How many deaths?"

Itachi got up, and Sasuke followed suit. Madara signalled them to wait.

_I guess Sakura can wait._

"Don't worry, brother. I'll see to it. Tobirama will pay."

* * *

Kakashi helped her out of the car, and she avoided his eyes. His warm hand encircled her waist when she almost slipped on the wet asphalt, and Sakura grew tense. He was too close for her liking.

"I can walk by myself."

"C'mon, Sak. You wouldn't judge me for being a gentleman, would you?"

"Gentleman, my ass," she murmured, and he tried to contain his chuckled.

Sakura wouldn't have been bothered by him helping her if she hadn't known the exact reason behind his carefulness. Nervous, she snatched from his arms. She was no porcelain doll. She had been a secret agent for seven years for God's sake!

"You wound me."

"Highly doubt anything can hurt you _Agent K_."Her tone was bitter.

"Sakura… Don't be like this."

She let out a shaky breath. His presence here was too much. She cursed her idiotic thought of calling Kakashi; she cursed Madara Uchiha for being at the exposition; she cursed her fucking luck.

_Damned be this night! Won't it end already?_

Kakashi didn't say anything, preferring to stay behind her and keep the silence. He knew her well enough to predict her reactions. If he were too pushy, he'd make the distance between them grow. He cringed every time her high heels hit the stairs but bit his tongue. He tried to shift his focus, but admiring her long and slender leg was giving him another sort of pain. He shut his eyes closed and almost tripped. She threw him a glance over her shoulder, and he could have sworn that there was an amused sparkle in them saying "I know what you're thinking."

When they got to the door of her flat, she spent a good amount of time looking for her keys, which was ridiculous considering her small clutch. But he knew she needed the time and didn't comment on it. His lack of reaction was starting to piss her off.

 _I have to invite him. He would enter Nevertheless, even without my permission, but it would make it feel less invasive._ Her breath hitched. _Shit. I shouldn't have to deal with these things. I'm out of the game. But no, I had to get involved. I just can't help myself._ Sakura wanted to slap herself for the trouble she sank in.

"You've changed the lock?"

"I had to after someone refused to give me back the keys." Her eyes completed the rest of the sentence.

Kakashi scratched the nape of his neck. "Ah."

"Come in."

He followed her and put his jacket on the hanger. Sakura asked if he wanted something to eat and he said that some wine would be okay. In truth, he was more of a Sake guy, but he knew that the woman would finish the bottle herself and he thought she could use some help - she had already drunken earlier. When she entered the living room with two glasses of white wine he was sitting relaxed on the sofa as if he was at home. Sakura gritted her teeth while her heart clenched.

She sat far away from him. They used to be close, but tonight… he was a dagger in the wound caused by the past.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," she said for the tenth time this night.

"Stop apologising. You can always call me, Sakura." His eyes softened imperceptibly. "Only because you're no longer in the agency, it doesn't mean I don't care about you." His tone gave her goose bumps.

She cleared her throat. He had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'm free to come tomorrow morning for an examination."

"Huh?"

"I guess your superiors will want to hear what happened tonight. Though, believe me, there isn't more to say. But I will cooperate."

He was musing while looking at the wine in his glass. Its golden colour was stunning. It was the nuance Sakura's tattoo had… He shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea to pass this information."

Now she was confused. "What are you talking about? One of the most wanted criminals was at an exposition. I met with him, and you knew. Of course, you have to report!" She knew how strict the rules were and what happened to those who didn't obey them.

"No one knows it except you and me. There's no need to talk about it. Trust me on this one."

"I'd rather not do this again, thank you very much." He turned his face as if she had slapped him. She bit the inside of her cheek and refused to apologise. "Besides, Madara had seen I've sent a message to some _K_. He could trace you down."

"Wait. You've spoken to him?" His tone lowered an octave. She shrugged. "What the fuck, Sakura! He's dangerous!"

"Don't say! Stop treating me like an idiot!" The woman tried to temper her growing fury. "Now you see why you have to talk to your superiors?"

His eyes clouded, as it was done when he was making a plan. The wheels in his head started spinning. "Are you alright?" His dark eye snapped to her. She looked at the bandage on his other eye. After sipping on her drink, she nodded.

"You sure?" She rolled her eyes. "I was making sure." Silence. Their breaths were the only noises in the room. "Okay, I'll see what I can find out and, if it is necessary, I will communicate with my superiors."

Sakura knew what it meant for him to look for something. She didn't think his methods of "searching" were approved by the agency. Kakashi sat up when she opened her mouth, leaving her troubled.

_Has he started doing drugs? What's wrong with him?! I don't get it._

When she heard the pans hitting the cooker stove, she went to the kitchen. The imagine of him cooking for her brought other memories to the surface. Tears welled her eyes. She refused to cry. Instead, she clung to the pieces of anger she had in her after the night.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm cooking dinner," he answered matter-of-factly. "We both need to calm down and eat something. Then, after we sleep, we can discuss tomorrow."

"Oh, no!" She snapped. "Don't you dare come to my house and make me play by your rules. I will do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm not hungry, and I swear Kakashi if you don't put that pan down I'm going to punch you into tomorrow so that we can _discuss_."

The fury which would have made a lesser made cower in fear didn't faze the silver-haired man. He was old enough not to be impressed by this. Kakashi had learnt on his own that the ones who entered a battle enraged were bound to lose.

"Sakura, dear, you've got a- "

"Don't dear me or tell me how I feel. Damn it! We are equals, Kakashi."

He flinched and neared her. "Of course we are." His hand lifted on its accord to cup her cheek. He froze, and she stepped back in an instant. "Sorry."

"Go home, K."

"Can't do. You've had a terrible night, so I'm staying here until the morning."

"This isn't your fucking house, and I've had tougher nights. Would you stop treating me like a porcelain doll?"

His features were washed in sadness. "I know." He continued his cooking, and she growled while going to her bedroom to change.

_He's driving me insane! Impossible man!_

When she returned to him, albeit calmer, he had a hard time not staring at her legs. He could remember them being wrapped around…

"Kakashi!"

"Yes?"

"If you don't plan on listening to me, why did you even bother to come after me?"

"Because I care about you." The response had come out of his lips before he had realised.

"I asked you, what we will do." She had eventually acknowledged that they were in this together. Besides, she didn't want to cause him troubles at the agency. He was an idiot, but she cared about him too. She wouldn't ally with his superiors against him

"I've got a few connections. Let me see what I can find out. Meanwhile, take care of yourself and try to stay safe."

And not get killed - neither one of them said it aloud.

"We have to take him down." She sounded determined. The head of the Uchiha organisation had had a strange power over her tonight. It didn't waver her decision. But she could still feel his calloused fingers on the chin. She involuntarily touched it. She had liked it. It was warm and gentle and… She moaned as she realised her course of thought, partly because of the excitement rushing through her veins and partly because she couldn't believe it was happening.

Kakashi dropped his fork at the sound, and her cheeks reddened. They ate the omelette in silence. She tried to think at that the current situation made them partners once more. They had to rely on one another.

"You can stay." He would have anyways, but her acceptance counted for him.

As she laid in bed later that night, it was a dark-haired man who tormented her while she was drifting to sleep, and it was his low tone whispering erotic things in her ear, and not the hot body that she knew it was sprawled on her couch.

That alone should be alarming enough. But as the world faded around her, she could only focus on that husky voice.

" _There's something predatory in his eyes… how he grips her hip… how he makes her dark promises with his eyes..."_


	3. Who Would've Thought?

Sakura groaned and stirred in her sleep. She rolled on the bed trying to find a comfortable. However, something about a grey-haired man in her flat made the woman restless. Although, it might not have been exactly him the only one to tormented her mind. Her hand gripped the sheet on the other side of the bed. Sakura buried her head in the pillow.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, vivid emeralds shining in the darkness. She gulped for air and got up to open the window when she felt there wasn't enough. A thick layer of sweat covered her skin. The cold air burnt her lungs, but she welcomed the pain.

_What the fuck am I doing?!_

She exhaled noisily. Her eyes drifted to the moon. It was slowly lowering, preparing the place for the Sun. She knew that when the yellow and red rays would appear at the horizon and Kakashi would wake up a new quarrel could be waiting for her. There were sparks every time they spoke. At least that was what happened since the sad event - the one that had removed her from duty. The pink haired woman was aware that she shouldn't have taken out her frustration, but it was impossible. She thought he wasn't stainless in what concerned her current situation.

The black of the sky reminded her of a particular male, and she slapped her forehead. This could not go on any longer.

"I have to do something." She couldn't afford to have her mind clouded by Madara.

Biting her lip, she sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers drummed a rhythm known only by them. She let her mind wonder, pondering over her problem. She was a smart woman. She was bound to solve this issue she found herself in. Blast! She'd been chosen to enter Konoha organisation thanks to her intelligence in the first place. Then, she'd merely been a naïve girl, now, after seven years of activity, she was a grown-up woman who could beat some asses and take the answers she wanted by force if other means proved useless.

"Think, Sakura. Use the brain you have under that big forehead of yours."

She fidgeted for a while, lost in thought.

 _Hm. I have to act as Agent 515._ It was odd how her mind would switch between the agent and the average woman. _Clear your mind agent. This is a mission._ Madara's smug grin flashed in her mind, making her shiver. She hated the display of fear - that what she thought it was. _If I'm not careful, this might cost my life._ She had learnt a while back how important it was to know your enemy before going after him. _Okay, 515. You've been through tough situations. This is just another one. Just because you're twenty-nine and you've been out of the game for two years it doesn't mean you don't know how to win this game._

She lied back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She stretched and let out a content purr when a bone or two cracked. She knew it wasn't good, but it felt right.

 _First things first: I have to gather more information on Madara Uchiha._ She hummed softly. _I guess the organisation keeps records of criminals such as him. He must have a file somewhere in the archive. I doubt Kakashi would willingly give it to me._ She sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted. _Damn! That old bastard is impossible._

In truth, Kakashi wasn't that old - he had recently celebrated his forty-five anniversary -, and for a bastard, he was rather good-looking and attractive. Of course, if one didn't take into consideration all the porn trash he read. In secret, Sakura had been curious and skimmed through the pages of his books, but it was too much for her to handle. Her wild imagination didn't help either.

 _I guess I have to take it back to the basics._ She grinned, a surge of excitement running through her veins. _Well, infiltrating in my old organisation should be fun._ She knew how they worked and where to look to find a back door. _Perhaps Kakashi's staying will prove valuable._

Konoha Organisation was a respectable "take out criminals" agency. The agents were divided both by rang and types of missions. The ones with messy work were the ANBU, who had to deal with international and national wanted criminals. Relevant documents were held in their vast archive, but only members of the ANBU division could enter it.

Sakura blinked three times. A member was collapsed on her couch. It was too tempting to resist.

_If I remember correctly, they have a fingertip mark checking system. Should I get past it, the rest would be a piece of cake._

The wheels in her mind started spinning. Soon, she was up and moving slowly towards her wardrobe. She pushed her hand in the back of the place, her hands tangling in jeans and dresses. When she felt the cardboard box under her skin, her heart made a small jump. It was the first time she was glad she hadn't burnt down the damn thing.

She opened it. Under photos and some jewellery was a pair of blue gloves. She picked them up carefully. She had never been able to understand Kakashi's liking in gloves outside work. Sure, they were useful when working, and she had owned one pair too, only in black, but she wasn't obsessed with them. The one she had in the box were the mission type ones and not those he wore on a daily basis.

He'd offered it to her a while back. She couldn't remember when - or maybe she blocked the memory consciously and didn't want to admit. Sakura almost felt bad about using a gift against him. Almost.

She wasn't a saint, and he was a jerk.

She shrugged.

"I can survive with this on my mind."

Kakashi had once been her superior, outranking her in everything. But as time had passed, she got on his level of skill and, dare she say, she almost exceeded him now. It was just something about how she was better at being spontaneous and coming up with a solution in a moment. He was good with his knives, but she was just as good, hitting the target every time in the same spot. She wasn't a stranger to neither guns nor explosives and full contact fights transformed her into an indestructible monster. Kakashi was talented in predicting the enemy's move, but it was Sakura who'd give a fatal blow in one strike.

She took the old recorder from her nightstand and went to the bathroom. It gave her enough time to spot Kakashi's gloves and make sure he was sleeping. The bath light flickered open, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She knew that she might have woken up her guest; yet, she was rather afraid he hadn't been asleep in the first place, waiting for her next move. He knew her too well for her to feel comfortable.

Sakura washed her face with cold water and revised her plan in mind. It was good - the best with which she could come up at the moment. Returning, she closed her doo and recorded the click it made. Then, she opened it again and muttered a convincing curse under her breath.

"Damn doors."

She started the recording, and she was glad to find out it gave the impression her door had closed once more. She stepped on the ground; however, she didn't distance from the wooden door. In the newfound silence, she stood waiting. Kakashi snorted, and her eyes narrowed. She knew that for an outsider she looked ridiculous, but one could never be too cautious in her job.

She waited like that for several minutes, her breath the only sound in the house except for Kakashi's snoring. Half of hour passed. Sakura clenched her fists. As she took one of the gloves and got out of the room, her heart didn't start beating faster. She was calm and collected.

She went straight for Kakashi's bag, the one he never left his house without. There was always a pair of work gloves. Swiftly, throwing furtive glances at the man crashed on her couch, she replaced on of them with that that had been in her box. They were identical. She was inclined to think that he wouldn't suspect anything. Especially since she only replaced one, so he could blame it on the organisation mixing up the sized again. It wouldn't have been the first time.

She picked up what she needed, and put the piece of clothing in a small bag. She was sure Kakashi's mark was all over it, and Sakura didn't want to risk ruining it. Before returning to her room, 515 made her way to his jacket. She eyed his false ID card and memorised the first, fourth, sixth and seventh digits of his personal identification number, along with it the serial number, the only difference being that she switched the places of the letters.

_0346 XM._

When Sakura reached the inside of her room, she let out a breath she hadn't realise she was holding. With his mark and the identification information inside the agency, the young woman had everything she needed to get inside. Little did she know that the man on her couch didn't think her capable of all of this, thus he was sleeping relaxed, without a worry on his mind.

_Okay, now I only have to wake up before him, in case he observes my door is open._

She eyed the clock on her nightstand. 5.15 a.m. She grinned. Well, if it wasn't the hand of luck!

After hiding the evidence of her doing, Sakura searched for her phone. The last thing she had to do now what to speak to a certain blonde. One in whose arms she'd lay her life.

* * *

Madara helped his brother back on his feet.

The criminal would have shown compassion for no one, not even the clan, except for Izuna. They had a bond so strong that Madara would go insane if something happened to the younger sibling. Putting it into words was hard. They'd been together through good and bad, having each other's back and supporting one another. Izuna was the only one Madara trusted and love. But, at the same time, the criminal knew that his brother was the only one to offer him, unconditioned love. Izuna wasn't interested in his favours, or power, or skills.

"Thanks, brother."

" _De rien._ What happened, more exactly?"

Izuna passed a hand through his black locks. He knew Madara wouldn't like what was coming. The thirty-year-old male was unsure about how his brother and leader would react. Madara was known for being short-tempered and impulsive.

"We were dealing with some drugs, and out of nowhere appear Tobirama and his people. We fought and killed some in the process, but there'd been deaths on our part, too. He escaped, though. _Le bâtard!_ "

Madara nodded. He had to disagree: Tobirama was worse than a bastard, he was, apparently, a coward. He was nothing like his brother, Hashirama. The other was a great enemy, who proved himself worth of his time. Tobirama, not so much. The white-haired man had been lucky this time.

"Five deaths," Izuna murmured. He shut his eyes closed, so as to not have his brother see his eyes swelling with tears. Madara always said he was too soft. "The place is also destroyed."

The leader of the Uchiha calculated how much money it would mean and he decided he could manage a while without that income. He had to find another place to make the deal for drugs. It would take up to a weak, but he was sure he'd eventually find one.

"You can let go of me. I'm all right."

Madara rolled his eyes at his younger brother's stubbornness. Yet, he admired the cold determination in his eyes. It was something that showed his maturity. Something cracked within Madara. The younger Uchiha would have probably been better on his own, living an ordinary life. But this was the curse of being an Uchiha: _family until the end_.

 _I'll have to teach that boy a lesson,_ he thought of Tobirama. _I bet his Hashirama will get involved, too, since it's he's family I plan to destroy._

It was something strange about the criminals. They were known for being cold, ruthless and emotionless. They were devoid of humanity. They could pull the trigger and shout you in the head while smiling sweetly. They could sell you drugs that were bound to kill you at overprice and enjoy your addicted red eyes. They could destroy lives without blinking, and if they were smart enough, they were out of the scene before the police had a change of getting them.

In spite of all that, criminals cared deeply about each other, about bonds and blood. Blood was sacred for them, for it linked them to the arms of the family and they spilt it from their enemies. Revenge was more than a word in the dictionary for them. It was a way of living.

_This is going to get interesting._

Madara heard Izuna sigh and clasped his hands in a quiet prayer. Several members of the clan did the same thing. Madara eyed the place once more, letting wrath settle into his bones. He turned swiftly on the hills, not making a sound. For all he could care, the others could say prayers all day. While they wasted valuable time, he would have even the score. He would never let the death of one of his kind pass meaningless, whether he knew them well or not, or whether they had liked him when they were alive.

The leader knew that now everyone approved of his doings, but they didn't dare to stand up.

However, he'd make them justice. If anything, not to have the name Uchiha stained.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were having a staring confrontation when their leader stormed into the room in a foul mood. Both of them eyed him cautiously, opting to wait and see what he had to say. When he demanded their assistance in "cleaning the Uchiha name of blood stains," they both thought it was an odd word choice. Despite it, they complied, changing in black camouflaging clothes.

"Itachi, call Shisui and tell him we'll take him on our way."

Said man didn't appear too happy with the development of the situation, but he bit back a retort. Not out of cowardice, but of tactic. He was more intelligent that others were willing to admit. He was a prodigy among his relatives. That was why Madara kept him close - he was useful. And if he was close, the leader could keep an eye on him.

"Of course, _Monsieur_ Madara."

Sasuke could swear the words were said between gritted teeth. He shifted his attention when the older man called out to him.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how, and I don't care how, but get me a few cans of gasoline."

Sasuke crooked his head, his dark eyes gleaming with understanding. He agreed and got out of the room. He was actually grateful for this fiasco. It kept Madara's mind far from a certain pink-haired woman. Until he found a solution, he hoped his leader would be busy.

Madara took the phone from his suit and dialled the number on the quick call. He had to make sure _Rue Pavée_ wouldn't have spectators around. The majority of people knew Paris for being bright, cheerful and lovable, but it had a dark side. One which Madara knew well. One which he controlled.

Taking his car keys, he strolled towards the bullet proof vehicle. It was a monster of an automobile, an impenetrable jeep. Usually, Madara wouldn't drive himself. Not that he wasn't a skilled driver; after all, he excelled at everything he did. He just found it unnecessary inside the city.

He could envision the fire and could smell the smoke.

_Soon. Very soon._

* * *

"Soon" came faster than some would have thought it was humanly possible. By the look of it, Tobirama wasn't expecting a backfire, so it eased the Uchiha's leader job. Though, it diminished his pleasure. He liked a good fight.

"Itachi, Sasuke, I want you to drown the gasoline and set it on fire." Without further words, they proceeded to carry out his command. "Shisui, you're the fastest one. When the house is turned to ash, and people try to get out on the door, I want you to shot them. No exception."

The man grunted a response. He didn't like hurting women and children. His leader wasn't scrupulous.

After seeing the flames ignited, Madara smile. He had a strange obsession with the fire. He found it… enchanting. To know that it was wild and destructive, but it worked by his side. Strange as it might have sounded, he trusted fire wouldn't hurt him. He threw the mixture he had both earlier this week. It should have…

_Boom._

…made an explosion.

People started screaming, and it was music to his years. Shisui's gun resounded into the night. This was beautiful. This was art. Madara exhaled contently. Chaos. He was the ruler of the chaos. Men shouted, and he showed his fangs.

_Boom._

He had to admit it. His bombs and weapons provider, a talkative blond, had been right all along.

"Art is an explosion."


	4. Phone Call

When Itachi entered his brother's room a few hours after they'd returned from the attack, Sasuke's face was contorted in a painful expression. He seemed tormented by something, and it made the older Uchiha feel uneasy. He loved his brother dearly and felt pain whenever Sasuke did.

Itachi's heart clenched, although his face was still rigid. The years spent around Madara made him understand the importance of a calm façade. In truth, Itachi didn't want to appear cold to his closest sibling, but Sasuke had to learn to cope with life by himself. None of them knew when their life would end.

Passing a hand through his black bangs, Itachi pulled the hair in a low ponytail. Opposed to the Uchiha leader who kept his hair long as a sign of vanity, he couldn't care less about his appearance. Looks were overrated.

Sasuke sighed and caught his head between palms. His body was shaking. Itachi stood by the door, not saying a thing. Sasuke was a still a boy at heart, despite him being thirty years old. He hadn't grown up in a genuine sense of the word - not enough, at least. Itachi knew that Sasuke had fought his own battles.

"What do you… want?" His voice was strangled. Itachi would have simply left the room, had he not seen the nervous twitch of Sasuke's fingers. Every time he did that thing, he was about to do something reckless, or stupid, or both.

"Dinner is ready." The pause that followed weighted heavy on their shoulders. "What are you thinking?"

This was Itachi - always blunt. Life was too short to bit around the bush.

"Nothing." Sasuke knew his brother could see tight through his lies but was too enwrapped in his thoughts.

"You were never a good liar, _mon petit frère._ "

"Leave me alone," was what Sasuke wanted to say, but instead other words slipped through his lips. "It's not the moment."

"You know you can tell me anything." It went without a saying in most cases, but Sasuke seemed to need a reminder.

Their relationship had become colder over the years, but they were flesh and blood, Itachi would always be there for Sasuke.

"There's nothing to talk about." When he lifted his eyes, they were steel-cold. Not even a glimpse of the happy boy he had once been could be seen. He shifted uncomfortably on the red couch as if hiding something.

Itachi got closer with slow steps, analysing the room with an exercised eye. Nothing could get away from his observation sense. At first glance, everything was alright, only that the phone was not on the small coffee table as it used to be. Itachi's heart sunk a little. It could mean one thing.

He sat in front of his brother expectedly. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and averted his red eyes. He didn't want to have his brother realise that he'd been crying, although it might have been too late for it already.

"You cannot be that foolish." Itachi wished his words were true. When his brother hesitated, he continued. "Don't get involved, Sasuke. You do not want Madara's rage upon you."

Sasuke growled. "I've got to do something. She's in danger and she-"

"She isn't your duty. As per the situation and the past, you should acknowledge her capacity of taking care of herself."

"You don't get it, do you?! She…" Sasuke remembered his friend's recklessness. She'd always been too stubborn to back down, even when it was the wisest decision. He hadn't seen Sakura in a long time, but he doubted she could've changed that much. Besides, she had helped him so much. He had to repay his debt to her. "I owe him this one."

"What, your life? Madara treats betrayers as enemies, Sasuke. You should not take that path for it will lead to your misery." Said man clenched his fists. Itachi sighed and mentally rolled his eyes. "I know that what happened to Tayuya marked you, but-"

"That's not fucking it." The words were barely above a whisper, but the threatening in them was loud and clear. Tayuya was a taboo subject; she had been Sasuke's partner in his youth. As they grew older, they developed feelings for each other. In their world, it was risky.

Red hair invaded his memory, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Of course, it wasn't of any help since his visual memory was brilliant. He had her image impregnated on the retina.

"Forget it, Sasuke. It hadn't been your fault. Now, regarding this miss..."

"I have to interfere."

"No, you shall not do it." When his brother just ignored him Itachi sighed. Being the big brother was exhausting at times. It made him wonder if it had been better for him to day in the fire that claimed his beloved mother's life. "Fine. Supposing that you should interfere, what is your plan?"

"I'll let her know what's going on. Maybe I can't protect Sakura personally, but she's a big girl, and I'm sure that having this ace up her sleeve could save her ass if needed. And if she's not clever enough to make it alive, then maybe she doesn't deserve to live at all." He shrugged. "It's not my problem anymore after I open her eyes."

Itachi sized him up. Sasuke had never been a good liar. His face was emotionless indeed, but the tension in his back wouldn't pass unnoticed. The long-haired man tried to recall a memory of this Sakura, but pink hair aside he couldn't say too much about her. If he remembered correctly, Sasuke had been rather willing to keep her at a distance from their family. It spoke volumes about her important for him. Itachi thought it was a wise decision. Uchiha had to marry in the clan without exception. Their relations outside it should only be business ones, so friendships were out of the question, too. No doubt it wrecked Sasuke's brains. It was surpassing that he hadn't yet been brainwashed by the clan's rules, but it was partly thanks to his brother, who looked after him like an eagle. Or a crow, since he was staying in the shadows.

Clearing hi throat, Itachi decided it was better to be harsh this time. For Sasuke's sake. "Tell me, please, that you did not think about calling her to have this conversation, did you?"

"I... and what's so wrong about it?!" He was already fed up with this discussion. Sasuke wanted his brother to get out and let him be. As he knew Sakura, it would be hard enough to convince her to step out of the scene for a while. She had never appreciated being bossed around. He highly doubted that after they hadn't spoken for so long, she'd be grateful for his dominant intervention.

"Foolish little brother, the phones might be listened to. What help would it be for her if via her mobile phone her location would be found? Madara could be at her door before she even managed to take her suitcase from the shelf. Not to mention that if Madara kills you, you wouldn't be able to help her further." Itachi did not fool himself into thinking Madara would excuse such behaviour. He was ruthless even with family when it was the case. Except for Izuna, who had a preferential treatment, the other were mere people with whom he shared blood ties and ideas.

Sasuke's body jerked up. He hadn't thought of it. Honestly, he hadn't thought at all. He let the instincts take over. Now that he considered it, perhaps it wasn't the best solution. Itachi was right, just as always.

A faint smile touched upon Itachi's lips when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen in realisation. He nodded slightly and thanked God that he managed to stop his brother in time. Who knew what would have happened if he hadn't made it in time?

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Sasuke."

What Itachi didn't know was that as soon as he stepped out of the room and closed the door, Sasuke reached for the phone hid behind him, dialling a number he hadn't used in a while.

* * *

Sakura drummed her fingers on the shiny surface of the bar. For anyone who wasn't from around, a pink-haired woman would have appeared like a mirage. People would rub their eyes and then watch her again. It wasn't that pink hair was unthinkable in the twenty-first century, but that she looked naturally gifted with the anomaly. For those who were frequent costumers of the bar and the casino, though, she was only Sakura, the exotic beauty who spent her weekend among rich and selfish people, but without blending her personality with theirs.

Few men approached her now and then, but she seemed disinterested in their advances.

She pursued her lips in a pout and lifted a finger to catch the bartender's attention. She felt oddly alive. Blood was rushing through her veins at such a pace that it made her hot. It shouldn't have surprised her; it had been a long time since she'd had such fun. Her encounter with Madara, then the way she tricked Kakashi, her conversation with the blonde and now her usual visit to Tsunade's casino - they reminded her how freedom taste. Oh, the forbidden and poisonous fruit which she hadn't eaten in what seemed like ages.

"You still know how to do it, baby girl," she murmured for her ears only.

She crossed her legs, white flesh revealed at the waist by the green top which lifted a little. If she hadn't been Sakura Haruno and hadn't practically grown up in such establishment, maybe she would have been impressed by the hungry eyes devouring her. But the men here knew better than to push their luck with her. She might have once or twice gone home with somebody, but when she said she wasn't interested, no meant no.

"Another Cosmo, Sakura?"

"You got that right, Kiba."

Cosmopolitan was her favourite cocktail, and no one prepared it like Kiba. She'd known him for three years now. She liked him from the first meeting. The animalistic behaviour seemed in contradiction with the Casino's policy and fanciness, but men like Kiba were needed to keep thing under control. And in truth, his ferociousness was quite attractive. Sakura had seen many girls hitting on on the brown-haired man. She was not one of them, but the show was entertaining nevertheless.

"How's work going?" He asked while pouring whisky for a man in a black suit.

She idly lifted her shoulders. "Good, I guess. I'm having a hard time with the research, but things don't stay still." Now, 515's job was another thing, but Kiba didn't know about that side of her, and she wasn't willing to tell him this.

"That's good. Don't give up! I'm sure you'll manage to give your MBA in literature and eventually become a teacher."

"Professor," she said proudly, for the university had its ranks and professor imposed more respect.

He shook his head and repeated after her, offering a sheepish smile. The dimple in his left cheek made her smile. It was something about Kiba that made her feel at ease.

Some exclaimed cheerfully, catching the pinkette's attention. A man excited the Casino's doors jumping up and down like a little boy. Sakura rolled her eyes, and Kiba sighed. The man's reaction could only mean one thing.

"Wanna bet on what happened?"

"No, thank you very much. I'd rather buy another Cosmo." She gulped down the pink drink.

"Oh, come one. I heard you were luckier than her."

"I don't do bets, Kiba. I only put my mine on what I'm sure will get me a nice amount of money. Today's not my night, though."

A growl resounded in the building, and Sakura laughed. The people around looked for a place to hide. Tsunade's power when enraged was notorious.

"And prepare that Sake cocktail, too, will you?"

"One Ninja Bellini comes right now."

Sakura waved at Tsunade, inviting her to come and sit.

 _She never learns, does she? I swear I've never met someone with less luck than Tsunade. I can't even name bet she made and won. It's hard to believe that she runs a casino and a bar. Although_ _in the_ _rhythm she goes it might not resist for a long time._

"Sakura," the busty woman greeted, hugging the young lady to her chest. They ere always affectionate towards each other for their were family. Not blood-related indeed, but still family. They'd known each other since Sakura was a toddler. In fact, it was Tsunade who convinced Sakura of her value and praised her intelligence to the point where the teenager grew up to a confident woman. Despite her vices, Tsunade was a loyal and loving friend.

" _Madame_ Tsunade. A bet went wrong?"

The blonde twirled one of her low ponytails around her fingers. She hummed to herself and accepted Kiba's drink without reserves. She tasted it and licked her lips.

"That bastard cheated. I'm sure of it."

Sakura laughed internally. It was always like this. Patting her hand, the pinkette gave a reassuring smile. If they weren't there for each other, who would have been?

"Now, now, let's forget about it for tonight. Did you lose much money?"

"No. Only a couple of thousand euros."

Kiba coughed violently, and Sakura threw him a scolding glance. She knew that Tsunade didn't value the money the way the ordinary people did. Although she wanted them and liked to bet, it was the thrill of the anticipative win that drove her, and not the actual pot. For her, the money, as well as the alcohol, was a means of living, of feeling alive, if only for a moment. Since she had lost her younger brother and her lover, she'd been a ruin.

Sakura looked in her brown eyes. They had the colour of dark earth, intense and vibrant. A little duller when clouded by worry and booze.

"I'm going to win them back, though. I will make another bet and..."

"How about I play cards for you tonight?"

Sakura didn't have much luck in her life, but it was had been there when it came to Twenty-One. Perhaps because involved her big brain.

"That 'ould be nice." A moment of silence passed between them. "So, what's with the happy face?"

"Ha-ha. I feel good, is that a crime?"

"Nope, girl. But every time you have that naughty light in your eyes hell's about to break loose."

Sakura rolled her eyes, prepared to retort.

"Don't get me 'rong. All I want is for you to tell me where to watch. I wouldn't want to lose the show."

"Hmm, let's just say we all fall back into bad habits."

"I see. Don't forget that I'm here for you if anything goes wrong. It's been a long time since I snapped someone's neck, but I'm not too old for it, and I definitely didn't forget how it's done," she whispered.

Indeed, at fifty years old, Tsunade looked more like a woman in her thirty's with her lean figure and smooth skin. No one knew what creams she used to keep her youthful appearance and curves. She didn't seem to age as if defying time itself. Sakura knew the secret - the strict regime of a former agent and a touch of natural solutions such as vegetable masks, coconut oil and milk baths.

Tsunade had been the one to sent Sakura to an elite high school and to change her life, to give it meaning. She couldn't have ever repaid her for this. Even tough, the older woman felt something akin to blame weighting on her shoulder since Sakura's accident.

"You said something about cards? Then come, I need to make that money back fast so I can make another bet."

Sakura was laughing while following the proprietary. This was going to be a long and amusing night. However, spending time with Tsunade was refreshing, and the young woman couldn't wait for a private talk.

Her phone buzzed, and she answered without watching the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Sakura, do you have a minute?"


	5. Storm

Madara took a sip of the expensive liquor. The crystal glass clinked. There was a deadly silence in the room. The brunet sighed and rubbed his temple, processing the new information. The shade of grey under his eye stood proof for his lack of sleep. But to rule an empire, he had to make sacrifices. That, he knew too well.

The alcohol didn't help either, but the sensation of his throat burning kept him alert and the sound of glass touching the smooth surface of his wood bureau was like ringing bells for his brain. He had a lot of his mind. His fingers curled into a fist, and his lips became a firm line. He had known that the Senju had an ace up their sleeve, but he had never imagined it would be _this._

_Those bastards! What, were they afraid they didn't stand a chance?_

Now, Madara wasn't the one to play fair and square. He did everything he could to win, and that was his ultimate goal. He was a forward man. However, he liked to rely on his force and that of his clan. Senju's intention weren't clear, but their action gave away the planning of a dirty trick. The Uchiha leader despised cowards with a passion that went beyond rationality.

_Do they really think that I'm going to let them follow this course? Maybe if it was a normal case, but as it is…_

Usually, Madara would let his enemies do their worst, only to vaporise them afterwards and prove his power. He wasn't in the mood for games, though. Senju were fun to play with, especially since they were _all_ a bunch of idiots. Madara had acknowledged that they were worthy opponents. They were at war, and he wanted to see them gone. He was a busy man and didn't have all day to keep an eye on them. Risking another ambush was something he couldn't accept. After all, the last time that happened some Uchiha lost their lives, and Izuna had had his arm broken. The clan wanted revenge, and it put pressure on his back. Everyone was waiting for him to let out his wrath and sent the Senju in the flame of hell. The fire they started the week before, in which at least a dozen Senju lost their lives, didn't satisfy them anymore.

Madara could relate to them. He wanted to hurt his enemy so much. Yet, he couldn't form a plan. It was like his mind went numb - well, perhaps it wasn't the best comparison since his mind was anything but idle. On the other hand, the problem was that it was full of images of a certain pinkette. Some of them not very decent, and none of them involving, as it usually happened in his case, violence. At this point, it was ridiculous. She relentlessly haunted them whether he was awake or not and nothing would make her image go away.

Madara grunted and narrowed his eyes at the sheet of paper in his hands. He had to focus. His knuckles turned white from the tension. For some, Madara seemed a reckless person, throwing himself in dangerous fights and putting his life on line on stupid occasions. In truth, he was cold-blooded, calculated man who enjoyed the spurt of adrenaline running through his veins when he walked on the fine line that bordered life and death. There was something exhilarating in fooling around Death.

"I guess the first thing I should do is find the lab and blow it up." He took another sip of the somewhat sweet beverage. "Who would have thought they would go straight for the best? I thought the guy stays hidden in some forgotten place."

Indeed, the most proficient poison maker in France was hard to reach. No one knew where his laboratory was situated.

_I wonder what their real intention is, though. As far as I'm aware, Tobirama is a brilliant supplements maker. Do they try to steal a recipe? Or perhaps they want a cognition which is sure to be lethal._

"Hm…"

_Protective as he is, Hashirama might not want to involve his brother more than necessary._

Madara had briefly met the stubborn brat. He doubted he'd follow his brother's orders; which was foolish of him, as Madara knew that Hashirama was the only one to _almost_ be his equal regarding intelligence and power.

"Or they might want to eliminate him. I don't see the point." A lighting adorned the sky, and Madara got up from his leather chair to close the window. He wasn't a big fan of storms. It wasn't that he was scared or some similar shit - he just simply hated them. As much as he could appreciate the beauty of nature and its wildness, Madara couldn't bring himself to enjoy this show of power. "Unless the man has the something of interest for them. In which case, I cannot allow them to get their hand on it."

That brought him again to the first point. He had to find the lab and make it disappear, as well as its owner. Madara leant on the window frame, not bothered by the cold glass. It wasn't the easiest mission out there. But not even Orochimaru could escape since Madara had in mind to eliminate him.

Unfortunately for him, he had chosen the wrong side in this fight. That or fate was against his presence on Earth anymore.

His phone rang, disturbing the momentary silence. It was Itachi. He picked up almost immediately, hoping for some good news. The younger Uchiha did not fail him.

" _Monsieur Madara, I found the person and the file."_

"Good job, Itachi."

" _Should I bring it to you know?"_

Madara could almost swear that the Uchiha hoped for a negative answer. He blamed it on the tiredness. Itachi was one of the people he had the utmost faith in. Not once did he disobey orders or when against their rules albeit sometimes they were harsh to put up with.

"Indeed."

" _Then we're on our way."_

"Come alone." He had sent someone to help him - someone of _his_ choice, but he wanted to talk with Itachi at the moment and no one else.

" _Understood."_

Another lighting struck the sky, making him appear like a big and shadow. A smug grin pulled at his lips, but it somehow made him look even more intimidating. It gave him an uncanny air.

"Heh," he breathed and took a sip of his drink.

_I guess the game's about to start, Sakura._

* * *

It was too bad there wasn't someone to take a picture. Then, when people asked to see how the hell looked like and what it was like when devils complotted, this photo could have been used to scare away the cowards.

A few glasses of wine. Some cards tossed around carelessly. A nice laptop among snacks and liquors.

Two blondes and one pink-haired woman. A total of three hotheads.

Though, it didn't appear for those who didn't know the truth. That a hacker, a medic specialised in poison and a former secret agent were gathered in the same room _planning._ But those who knew them could easily say that even the saints in the heavens must be scared of what would come.

"Ah, you've always sought trouble, Sakura."

Said woman laughed at the accusation. "I take offence. I do not. It only seems trouble likes my company."

"Now, now, _Madame_ Tsunade, let's not forget who transformed her into this monster."

"Psh… I have no idea what you're talking about." Her grin contradicted her words. "Do you insinuate anything?"

"No, ma'am. How could I?" The blonde took a sip of wine and rolled her eyes. She had missed it dearly. Since Tsunade decided to stay out of the game and Sakura was forced out of it, her life had bit duller. These _friends_ filled up the void in her life. In her job, she knew better than to get attached. It only led to sadness or disappointment. But it was different with Sakura and Tsunade. One was warm, and altruist and the other was loyal and ready to protect her loved ones. Both were suffering on the inside; however, they were their scars proudly, as a sign of the survivor.

They taught her much.

When Sakura had called her, she'd been overly excited to help. None of them worked together anymore, but they occasionally crossed paths. The relationship wasn't colder, but each of them had her focus. Destiny brought them together once more, though.

"I'm sure Temari means well," Sakura interfered, winking at them.

"Suuure she does," Tsunade mocked, but she sounded loving.

They had a strong bond. It didn't mean teasing wasn't allowed.

Temari's fingers flew swiftly across the keyboard. She had used Kakashi's codes to enter the agency's system, and now she was downloading the latest plans of the building and the online archive. She smiled smugly. Shikamaru was intelligent, but he should have known better than to put everything in the agency's system. With people like her around, the sensitive information could always get _accidentally_ lost. And then the other said the information was leaked out. Such a bunch of idiots.

"So, say Sakura," Tsunade had drunk enough to be relaxed, but she was far from being incoherent. She knew how to handle her alcohol. Damn it; she had brought many men under the table in drinking contests with stupid bets. "Are you sure you don't do this just to piss Kakashi? Cause let me tell you, men aren't worth the bother."

" _Madame_ Tsunade…"

"I mean, he doesn't look bad, but even so. And fuck it. He's too old for you."

Now, her tone wasn't judgmental or anything, but Sakura felt he cheeks redden and her buttons pushed.

"I can fuck whoever I want so-"

"My point exactly. You could at least choose someone with more stamina."

"Heh, I guess that since he reads so much porn, Kakashi must compensate his stamina with creativity." Temari giggled, and Sakura wanted to snap her neck - in a friendly way, that is.

"Could we stop talking about my sex life?"

"That must be it," Tsunade contemplated.

"It's official: you two have lost your mind."

"Well, yours must have been screwed up; that's how you managed to figure it before that we're crazy."

"Shush, hacker-girl. Did you get the plans?" Sakura desperately to change the subject. Her _thing_ with Kakashi had been kind of complicated, and she didn't want to talk about it. Ever. With anyone.

"Who do you take me for?" Temari sent the information to the wireless printer in the room and waited for the pages.

Sakura breathed relieved. She knew Temari was the best in her domain. When the blonde had called her earlier, she had been a little bit worried. She wasn't good at hacking but living around Temari for a while; she knew that technology could fail one and there could be complications. It wasn't the case, though. Her cheeky friend had called because she wanted to go out and celebrate the success.

"You're amazing. _Merci beaucoup_."

The blonde shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Time to get serious, ladies," Tsunade intonated when Temari put the plans on the table. She sobered up in an instant. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. "So, there are two entrances and a hidden one. However, the archive had only one door." She took a sip of sake.

_I'm lucky._

Sakura blinked fast. It wasn't the moment to cry. Her fist clenched. Never in a million years had she thought she'd get here. She had the best supporters and friends in the world. They were _family._ Despite her reasons and insistence that they shouldn't partake the danger and leave her be, they brushed it off and laughed at her for proposing something so ludicrous. They said they were a team and "it's not like we have anything better to do." Sakura understood the thrill of doing the forbidden, but she knew that it wasn't why they helped her.

They cared.

"I could mess up with their system alarms and sent them on a false route. Meanwhile, Sakura can use Kakashi's codes to enter the archive."

"That could help."

"Can you shut down their cameras?" Sakura inquired.

"Again: who do you take me for?"

"The best," she mouthed and Temari shook her head in an overly-exaggerated dramatic manner.

"You'd better."

"I'll prepare you some mild poison. We don't want to kill them, but in case someone sees you it would come in handy to have something put them to sleep and give their short-term memory a breakage."

Temari drank some wine and put the laptop on her lap. When Sakura asked what she was doing, she explained that she was looking for the next missions of the agency. The fewer people were in the building when 515 tried to infiltrate, the better. Sakura nodded and analysed the plans. She took a pencil and tried trancing different routes. She had to know the shortest one, as well as the most dangerous one.

After that, she took a look at the files from the archive. She wanted to get her hand on Madara's file, but she read all the names, knowing from experience it was for the better. Her eyes twitched when she found three familiar names. It was normal that they had kept track of her, Tsunade and Temari; still, it bothered her.

_Though, if those three files disappear, it would seem suspicious. I have to find a way to solve the issue. I don't want to have the agency breathing on my back._

"Say Temari, could you arrange some false files until the day after tomorrow?"

"Hm? _Oui, bien sûr._ But why?"

"Well, we can't let the real information be stuck here, can we?" She lifted the paper for emphasis.

"They have a file on you?!" Tsunade growled.

"On all of us."

"Those bastards!" She yelled and punched the table. It cracked, and some bottles fell off. The smashed glass didn't resound in the room because of the carpet. A rumble of thunder howled in the sky, followed quickly by lightning. "After I helped them! Ungrateful bastards!"

"Tch," Temari clicked her tongue. She wasn't happy either. When she and Shikamaru had talked, he had made it clear there were no trances of her in the agency. After all, she couldn't afford to let any clues of her presence _anywhere._ The incognito mode was her hacker's side of living. "That idiot…"

The atmosphere in the room was tense.

Sakura went about to calm down the spirits. That was until she saw _that name_ on the paper. Her temple twitched, and she gritted her teeth. A low roar was caught in her throat, but not for a long time. Violent as she was, she took the wood chair behind her and threw it at the wall. It crumbled to pieces. A painting fell also.

"Those… those little scums!"

She had asked them several times if they had any information, if they knew where he was. They had been friends and she wanted to make sure he was alright. Sakura knew they had taken different paths in life - he had made it very clear. However, she considered him her friend, and she looked out for her friends. In her annoying way, even if they didn't want her to.

To think that this information had been so close to her, but shielded from her eyes… it made her feel like an idiot for now searching on her own _inside._ After all, all the organisations had their dark secrets. It made her wonder how many things had been hidden from her.

She had searched on her own, and didn't find a mark of him like he had vanished from existence. She had doubted it. They boy she had known had been strong and competitive.

"Sakura?" Temari was angry for her own reasons, but the betrayal painted on her friend's face pulled her out of her misery. Sakura hadn't had that murderous gaze in a while.

"I'm fine," the words scratched her throat.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted for her friend and general manager. "We need more Sake and fast!" The man appeared out of nowhere but said she thought it wasn't the best idea when she saw the gloom in the room. Tsunade barked at her for more Sake, and they agreed she'd bring only one more bottle. She knew her friend was a dangerous individual, but she had no idea how dangerous. The booze usually tamed her, and thus Shizune wouldn't hesitate in helping her out with a bottle or two.

"And you," Tsunade returned to the younger women. "Quit bitchin' about the fucktards." She leant back on the couch, crossed her legs and sprawled her hands, having a full glass inn one of them. Sakura found it hypocritical but didn't say a word. The blond might have been the first to curse the agency, but the situation got on their nerves. "We're goin' to show them a piece of our mind."

Temari approved and mumbled "And that they can't just fuck around with us."

Sakura went to the window and opened it wildly. The wind whipped her face. The thunder filled her ears. She closed her eyes and inhaled the clean air.

"They shouldn't have underestimated us."

She closed her eyes.

The name was still clear in her mind. Her hand clenched on the window frame, and she forced herself to breathe.

_Sasuke Uchiha._


	6. Surprise after Surprise

He groaned and picked up his phone. He was drained off his usual energy, and not even the nap he'd taken had helped. Smooth hands caressed his skin when he sat on the edge of bed.

"Yeah," he murmured. Whoever was on the line had him awake sun enough. He stuttered and even lifted, starting to move through the room. "Oh, God, is it really you?" Shock struck him.

He laughed and made a joke. The smile he flashed had the woman in the room raise a brow. It had been a long time she'd seen her fiancé so cheerful. Since he had taken charge of the agency, he'd been always busy and anxious. The obnoxious and carefree man he had fallen in love with almost forgotten. It was nice to see that there wasn't a definitive change. Her heart clenched. She passed a hand through the dark blue locks, letting the long hair whip her back when she sent it flying.

"We should see each other these days. Damn, I missed you, man!"

"Is everything alright?" The blond turned and winked at the woman, assuring her of the situation. He mouthed an "I'll explain you later" and then proceeded with the phone call. "What?! You sure?" Concern slipped in his tone.

He passed a hand throw his short hair. Suddenly he felt pathetic. Whatever the other person was telling him made the blond grow anxious. And nervous.

"Fuck!" he shouted, kicking a box that was conveniently on the floor. "Yeah, thanks for calling and telling me, though. Who'd have thought that you'd be the one to press the alarm button? Now, bastard, don't worry, I'll protect her somehow." He snorted, remembering exactly how a stubborn and independent a particular woman was. He'd have one hell of time. But then, what were friends for if not to be annoyingly worried about their loved ones?

"Wait, idiot, don't hang-" The blond shook his head. How was he supposed to contact him back now? He looked through his phone history, his blue eyes widening. There was no number as if the conversation hadn't happened.

"Is it a dream?"

If what his old friend said was true, then the blond prayed it was only a dream. To find it out had been rather shocking. They were talking about someone whom he cared deeply for and a damn madman.

"It's not," a soft voice filled the air. Hinata patted the place next to her on the bed. "What happened?" His eyes warmed at the sight of her, anger forgotten.

Instead of answering he rolled his eyes and muttered something about reckless monstrous ex-agents and how some women seemed to seek danger. His lover sighed and put her palm on his. She knew that he couldn't talk freely about anything that involved the agency. This affair had to do something with the place.

"Say, Hinata," he felt dumb for what he was about to say, but it was the quickest idea that had occurred to him to solve the situation, "would it be alright for ya if I moved with a friend for a few days? She's having it tough," he added.

Any other woman would have screamed and had a mental breakdown, but not the sweet and innocent Hinata. She trusted her man too much to think that he'd ever be anything but loyal to her. She put her trust in him the day she said she'd marry him one day.

Her thin lips curled in a knowing way. She could only think about one female friend for whom the blond would do something so drastic.

"Sure thing," she passed a soothing hand over his back. "Say `hi` to Sakura for me, okay? We haven't talked in a while."

* * *

She exhaled deeply, and her trained eye fixated the roof. Sakura's hand flew to her side, where the poison-spay was well deposited. There was no turning back, not that the thought had passed her mind. She flexed her legs and sighed contentedly. Everything was going to be okay.

"All is set, Sakura."

"Got that," she responded Temari. She knew that the small microphone in her ear would be useless once she entered the most secured area in the building. There were devices to cut the transmission. Her hacker friend had made sure that the surveillance cameras would encounter some "technical difficulties."

Using her metallic lasso, she got a hold of the shelter where the electrical box was. Despite her concentration, a sly smile played on her lips. She felt proud to know that she hadn't lost her touch. Sakura put on her gloves and set the lasso on the roof she was standing.

"Let's show them why they shouldn't mess with us."

The eyelids closed over her green orbs for only a second or two. Then, her body went stiff. She was tense. But oh, how she liked it!

Gripping the lasso, she let herself loose on it. The wind rumbled in her ears. She was at more than ten meters above the ground, having only a thin lasso and her hand to prevent her from falling, but she wasn't scared. It was thrilling and exciting.

She landed on the roof, and her mind immediately drifted back to the plan. She knew exactly what her part was and what route she should take. She used a moulding-key to open the door there. She had snatched the object when she had had to leave the agency, thinking that it would be useful; after all, it was a key made from a strange material that once it was a little bit forcefully inserted in a lock, it took its inner pattern and opened the door. Long forgotten were the days when she had to use clips to deal with doors.

The difference in temperature made her shiver. She closed the door silently behind her and advanced carefully through the darkness. She couldn't afford to light the place. She heard footsteps and stopped immediately. Taking shelter in the shadows, she leant on the wall. Two agents walked relaxed. As soon as they passed, she continued her route. Her movements were firm and confident, as they had always been. Tsunade's teaching about how she could not afford to lose her head in these moments resounded in her mind. That had been the first thing that she had learnt from her.

She was almost in the ANBU area. An alarm went off, and Sakura knew it was Temari's doing. Voices echoed through the halls, and her adrenaline rushed through her veins. She'd missed it so fucking much! She almost felt alive again. If there was just a little more... a little more…

She eyed a narrow corridor and hid there. The light was diffuse, and her black clothing did wonders. If only she hadn't had pink hair… though, she was damn proud of accomplishing these types off missions despite her natural peculiarity.

Her eyes sparkled with satisfaction. She mentally praised the hacker for her timing. As she approached the Archive, she saw that it was guarded by one person. She hummed in approval - it seemed the big boss wasn't such a dumbass after all, as she had expected him to be. Then again, he should have known better than to think that a single man could stand a chance when facing someone of Sakura's calibre. 515 looked around, attempting to assess if there were more men. As she decided the place was clear, she launched her attack. Rushing forward, she lowered on one of her legs, kicking the man with the other. A sharp pain flashed through her right thigh and hip. She neither flinched nor hissed. She was tough.

The man's eyes widened and Sakura saw that he intended to call for help. As he went on to injury her with a sharp knife, she dodged and pummelled him. He groaned in pain and cursed. He seemed remotely familiar - she thought she might have seen him once or twice, but they hadn't been close. Not even a pinch of remorse struck her. Those who knew her well would've been horrified. Sakura had been known to be a lovely girl who couldn't think about hurting another without a substantial motive.

Though, people apparently changed.

With one last, well-place fist, she sent the man falling on his back. Indeed, he'd been bigger than her, but she was smarter, faster, and more experienced. With mechanic movements, she opened his mouth and sprayed some of Tsunade's poison.

Using the glove she had stolen from Kakashi, she opened the door to the Archive. That "old man" - as her friends would call him - should be more careful around a woman like her. One never knew when he got his neck cut because of them.

She didn't have anything to lose - that made her worse than dangerous; it made her _lethal_.

She had memorised the shelves in the archive from the plans that Temari had "borrowed." Swiftly, she moved around, looking for the files that interested her, all while being careful to stay out of the range of the surveillance cameras. They should be a problem, considering it had been Temari's hand in the middle, but one could never know. Sakura assumed risks when it was the case, but she wasn't a fool. She wouldn't have survived one day if she had been. Despite her desire to start with the files Konoha had on her and her friends, she pushed down the urge. First and foremost she had to focus on the primary target of her job - Uchiha Madara, aka Destructive Fan, that was.

She found it quite easily. Having Kurenai Yuuhi as the Chief of this department of Konoha helped a lot - that woman was a maniac when it came to order and cleanliness. She only skimmed through it, wanting to make sure it hadn't been a complete loss of time. The file was ample and consisted of many incidents and crimes in which that man had been implied.

_Good, it gives me a clear view about how he's operating._

Many agents didn't understand the importance of observing your enemy in order to know what you dealt with. She was not one of them; albeit, it had to be mentioned: she was more intelligent than the average people; thus she knew to use any information.

Moving on to the next task, she began to search for her file and the other two. Surprisingly, it had taken her longer than for that of Madara. She wonders if that is because they treat enemies different from _possible_ enemies. She thinks it is pretty absurd but doesn't give herself enough time to look into it. She replaced the existing files with the ones Temari worked at. She hadn't bothered to do the same to Madara's, but that was mostly because if they eventually found out there had been someone inside, there had to be something to lead them on the wrong track. Nobody would have suspected her.

 _I can as well say I'm back in business._ She humoured herself.

She looked at the watch on her wrist.

 _01:36._ _Good. It means the whole ordeal didn't take more than we foresaw._

She had five to eight minutes to get out of the building. By now, the ones who went to see why the alarm had gone off should have realised it was a diversion. Besides, Temari found out that a team would return tonight.

Sakura like to be the one to set "the bomb" off, but she rarely stood around to see what happened afterwards.

But as good and bad things happen in life, they come when they're least expected. Her current situation proved the point.

" _What?!_ "

Her eyes looked about to gouge. Shock hit her in waves. Her body reacted on its own; that was how 515 ended with the current file in her shaky hands. She was shaken with _fury_. She had spent _years_ trying to find him. Dozens of sleepless nights, even more days without food, and too many days with her nose stuck in books to find clues. She'd been fucking obsessed with the matter. Though, it was understandable to some extent. Sakura was sometimes too good for her sake.

To think that the agency had hidden _this_ for her… It made her want to go out and set the building on fire; she wasn't anymore the one for strong passions and reckless actions, but that did they make her angry.

She felt betrayed.

It stung.

A dark aura emanated from her. She gripped the paper harder. Acting on the impulse, she took that file, too.

_01:42_

She had less than a few minutes to get out. The pink-haired agent snorted. If they knew what was good for them, Konoha's agents would better pray not to meet her in this state. She willed her feet to move, trying to focus on getting out for the moment. But just as a plague, the realisation of her discovery clouded her mind.

Konoha had deliberately hidden this information.

They had had it for a while, of that she was sure.

The black, bold words were imprinted on her retina.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

When she had gotten home late in the morning, she was calmer. The storm of the night had passed, and there was nothing that a fight and some Sake couldn't solve. Sweating her anger was not the healthiest of things, but it was far more acceptable than the murderous ideas that she had had.

Wrapping herself in the white towel, she went to the kitchen to make a light breakfast. She had given her friends the two file without peeking in, and after reading hers, she had set it on fire. Never had the warmth in her heather felt so pleasurable. The other two, though, they were more complicated to deal with.

Madara's file was a good reading material, with over a hundred pages, whereas Sasuke's was lighter, but made her more emotionally unstable. For a while, she had decided that the best and wisest thing to do was to back down, take a deep breath, and when she was rational again, to look through them.

The doorbell started ringing, and she eyed the door cautiously. She wasn't waiting for someone. Putting a robe on, she looked through the hole was waiting outside. A middle-age man, with a hat and old, blue blouse stood there bored, having a small package in his hands.

_I don't recall ordering something._

She debated for a few seconds. Receiving something she hadn't ordered was foolish; for all she knew, there could be a bomb! She remembered that no one knew her exact address. That brought little relief. She should've left and done what she had to do, but the curiosity to know who had the nerve to provoke her was unbearable.

She crept the door open, her fist clenched, prepared to broke the guy's nose if he tried something nasty. She knew not to be fooled by appearance. She looked harmless for some, she remembered, but it was far from the truth.

" _Mademoiselle_ Haruno?"

" _Oui, c'est moi_ ," she retorted.

"I have this package from you. I'll need you to sign here."

"I didn't order anything."

His brows furrowed while he checked something. "Indeed. It seems it is a gift." He looked troubled. She felt poor for him.

"Who's the expeditor?"

"A certain M.U."

_Madara Uchiha? But it can't be!_

"Sign here, please." She did it mechanically and found herself take the package inside. She wanted to see what was inside to confirm that she was _wrong_. The notorious criminal couldn't have found out her location!

When she opened it, her heart stopped for a second. There wasn't a bomb, and she suddenly hoped there would be because she knew how to deal with one of those! But no, that bastard had sent her something so utterly beautiful that couldn't even thing about destroying it.

Inside the small box was a Chinese fan, _Peach Blossom Spring_ by Shen Zhuo. An original, above all - because she could name an original from the fakes. She was an art lover.

Sakura knew that it dated from 1834 and that it should have been in a museum. Which it had been, until a few years back.

_He had stolen it?! So he was the one?_

She was speechless and troubled. What was she supposed to do? On the bottom of the box, she found a note. She tried not to let herself distracted by the elegant handwrite. Who wrote by hand these days? For some reason, she found blood rushing to her cheeks. The gesture felt intimate.

She didn't want to be anything with that bastard!

_I thought you'd know how to appreciate it. Also, I wanted you to have something to remind you of me since we met next time._

_M.U._

He hadn't dared to write his name, but the fact that he had sent her a _fan_ was enough of proof for her. Her mouth went dry. He planned to meet her in the future? Oh, hell no. She doubted that they pictured it the same way. She just wanted to pull a gun on his head.

He was bold, she had to admit. She read the challenge behind his action. Her resolve to catch him hardened. She'd show him what she was made of. He couldn't simply chase her. Sakura Haruno refused to be beaten into a corner by anyone, a criminal making no exception. Especially _this arrogant bastard._

_Who the actual fuck does he think he is?_

She put the gift aside, careful not break it. The logical thing to do was to send it anonymously to the museum. But it wouldn't prove her point - that she had her sources, too. She could not, would not and _refused to_ accept this gift, no matter how beautiful it was. He'd been right: she could appreciate it. She had lost her interest in it as soon as he linked it to his persona, though. She didn't need anything to remind her of him.

His caresses when they first met had been enough to-

"Arg!" She growled annoyed.

The doorbell rang again, and she wondered what life had in store for her now. She was sick of visitors and surprises. All she wanted to do was to break something, preferably the bones of a certain Uchiha. When she opened it annoyed, not even caring to see beforehand who was there, and she was met with a pair of clear blue eyes and a genuine smile.

"Sakura, long time no see. Hinata says `hi`."

"What are you doing here?" She said, not hiding her irritation. What was the point anyway? She knew it wouldn't send him away.

"Ow, you hurt me, Sakura." He made himself at home by entering past her. She noticed his bag.

"You alright? Did Hinata kick you out? What did you do this time?"

"What? No, we're all right."

"The what are you doing here, Naruto?" She cringed when his elbow touched a bowl and sent it on the floor. He tried to excuse himself, but she punched him in the jaw, regardless of it. She was angry, tired, and _hurt._ She could not deal with him at the moment.

"I'm movin' in for a few days. Someone told me ya might be in trouble." He winked at her and lifted his thumb up. "I'll protect ya. I promise!"

She blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

" _What?!_ "


	7. The Drug

Madara stood back, watching his brother barking orders at the other Uchiha. It was not often that he let Izuna take the charge - since he was a softie at heart, way too gentle, in the leader's opinion - but every once in a while he'd make an exception, either because he wanted time to think about the course of the events or because he thought it would help his brother to get more mature.

It wasn't, in fact, that Izuna lacked maturity. He was a responsible fellow with a brilliant mind, and, as he was Madara's little brother and they had trained together for most of their lives, he was a good fighter too. However, unlike Madara, who displayed more passion for destruction, but was reserved and calculated, Izuna was a hot-head. He was rash and a little too cocky. Then again, Madara knew that he himself was arrogant at times, but he had already owned that right, and he was willing to admit it to himself. He didn't have many flaws - he didn't think he had, though there were voices that would have to say otherwise -, yet he knew them. This gave him the upper arm in a fight.

The leader closed his eyes for a brief second, listening to Izuna's firm voice. People didn't tremble in front of him, but did as instructed without further comments. He wouldn't say it aloud to anyone: he was proud of his brother. After their parents had been both killed in a fight - the mother was initially taken as a hostage and after, she'd been used as bait, shot, and the father decapitated - they only had each other. The brother had had to learn to watch their backs and take care of the family, all while imposing their power and convincing the members that they could handle this. After all, people were reluctant to put their faith in two children, one of fifteen years old and the other of thirteen years old. What could they now?

Although severe and cold at times, their father had prepared them for such an event. Tajima Uchiha taught them the importance of family and blood ties, the necessity of providing for the family and also the pain solitude cause. He had been a name of honour, despite being a criminal himself - he valued love and prosperity; he respected his given word. Madara had not always shared his vision, but the current leader was confident that his father would be satisfied with the clan's position. Uchiha Madara excelled in everything he put his mind to, and leading the family had not been an exception; yet, he could not deny that Izuna's support had been tremendous. He had never understood the notion of love and fear until he had been left alone, having only his brother, who needed protection, at his side. Had it not been for Izuna, the brunet might have tried to take revenge at that moment in the past. He couldn't risk getting his brother in the middle of the fire, though, so he had taken his time, tracking the killers of his parents and waiting for the opportune moment. It eventually came, and he had made justice.

"Brother," Izuna spoke in his low tone, catching Madara's attention "Everything is ready. When we give the permission, we may go."

Not a muscle moved on his handsome face. His pitch eyes shone with excitement. A few minutes passed until he nodded. Standing up, he took the keys from his _Mercedes ML_ , and walked to the garage. Some leaders he had met in his lifetime chose to be protected ceaselessly, but he would not do such a thing. He would never let anyone else drive for him while he "hid" in the back of the car. Besides, he enjoyed driving very much. There was an absolute freedom and liberation he felt when he pushed further on the pedal speed. It was like no one could stop him - which was, most likely correct. In his black SUV, he was hard to catch. When he had bought the expensive car, some dared to mock him behind his back, saying sports car would have been better to escape the scene; what made _him_ the leader and not them, was that he saw further than that. A big car could hide inside more than one corpse and didn't attract so much unwanted attention.

Izuna followed him. When they went on this sort of mission, they always stood together. Madara didn't have more faith in anyone other than Izuna to watch his back; and he also wanted to keep an eye on the short-haired man, making sure he got back in on piece. Izuna was his family, more than the clan. When they were younger, Madara suggested him that he got out of this mess that was their family - it was safer that way. The man had declined politely and said he'd never leave his brother behind and that he didn't have to shoulder all the pressure alone. Madara vowed to himself that day that he'd protect Izuna at all cost. Not only because he was his brother, but also because he was _loyal._

A trait that the wanted criminal valued very much, as he knew how rare it was.

"Let's go," he murmured, and the other Uchiha sent the message to the other implied members.

* * *

The air was stale and, if Madara Uchiha had been a little more pretentious, he would have wrinkled his nose in disgust. But he was an experienced criminal and had gone into worse hideouts. Still, it fazed him how some persons would _choose_ to live in dirt.

Izuna's steps echoed in the hallway. The other six members of the team were spread across the area. Orochimaru had no chance to get out alive. Madara told them to eliminate any guard or person who could, later on, disclose their intervention, no questions asked. In the meantime, Izumi, the best hacker he had in the clan, would search for the control room and take the videos. The leader was planning to destroy the hideout, but he wanted to inspect Orochimaru's work. This was the best solution Izuna had come up with, and it was pretty satisfying.

 _This man's brain is screwed up,_ Madara thought as he eyed the cells. Some of them were empty, others had dozens of corpses, but the most disturbing ones were those that seemed to house some sort of mutants. It was hard to find another name for them since they obviously were no longer mere humans. Madara had a dose of craziness himself, but Orochimaru seemed to have surpassed the point of turning back.

"Fuck…" Izuna cursed under his breath when a being tried to reach him.

He dodged swiftly and continued his way behind Madara, who didn't stop walking. They hadn't managed to get the plan of the building - thought, Izumi was working at it - but hideouts followed the same pattern, he knew too well. The laboratory was probably in the middle of the hideout so the owner could escape either on the front door or through some hidden back passage. It was common sense.

"Three guards, all down," Izuna reported what he heard in the ear microphone.

"Good."

The atmosphere was tense. Each step they took felt heavy. Nevertheless, Madara moved swiftly and noiselessly, just like a panther hunting his prey. When he reached the white doors of the laboratory, he opened them carefree. Izuna's hand shot from over his shoulder, a gun in his hand. His grip was firm.

No one was in the laboratory. Back to back, they watched every corner. There were various tubes with different substances. Surprisingly, the air was odourless.

"Do you think they caught word about our coming and left?"

Madara pressed his lips into a thin line. He doubted it had happened. Humming, he eyed the place carefully. The men were in the building for sure.

 _Do they think we'll leave peacefully if we don't find them?_ Madara chuckled. He liked a good challenge. _Let's see if how fast I can make him come to me._ He wasn't in the mood to hunt down the man. If he were to play, he would play by _his_ rules.

It was a risky thing to do, but he took one of the tubes and smashed it on the floor.

"Huh?"

"Take down the doors," Madara instructed, and his brother didn't lose time. With a few well-placed kicks, the doors were down. "Good. Now, have some fun." He crashed a whole table on the floor, making the colourful liquids combine.

Izuna eyed him warily but complied. Madara had a fascination for fire and explosions, but he rather had a tendency towards physical violence - the gun he had learnt to use was useful, but it didn't compare to feeling the bones of the enemy under his knuckles. What he could say? His family wasn't one of the healthy minds.

Ten minutes later, the young Uchiha was almost sure that the enemy wouldn't show up. When he was about to tell this to Madara, a voice started to shout in his ear, startling him. The man tried to understand Izumi's fast words. As soon as he realised what was happening, he turned to his brother. A pale fellow with long black hair and snake eyes appeared at the door, two _monsters_ in front of him, as a shield. The yell that erupted Izuna's throat echoed on the halls. However, it didn't make him fast enough to stop the knife that was now directed towards him.

Madara sighed and shook his head, unimpressed. Another coward who put the others to do his dirty work. He was sick of it. Didn't people have balls these days? The subtle threat of a pink-haired beauty flashed in his mind, although it wasn't the right moment, and the man found himself smiling. Maybe there was _still_ hope. His lips twisted into a feral grin when he punched the thing that aimed at him with the knife. It was sent flying backwards.

He laughed, and the low, dark tone sent shivers even through the beasts' spines. There was something malicious in his eyes when he looked at the owner of the laboratory.

"You think that's enough to put me down?"

"My, my, Madara Uchiha. What brings you here?" The confidence of the man angered Madara.

The Uchiha hated the familiarity in the man's tone. He wasn't here to drink something and have a chit-chat with the madman. The second mutant launched at him, but Madara took him down with one strike. The beast tried to get up. The brunet kicked him in the chin with the knee and then, taking his head between his palms, twisted it.

"What's your deal with the Senjus?"

He stood his ground. "Busine _ss._ "

"Don't enrage me, Orochimaru," he spat the name. "You don't want me angered." He took a step forward. Orochimaru had a smug grin on his face. It faded quickly after a shot resounded in the room. It seemed Izuna decided to act.

Seeing that he didn't have a back-up anymore, the man decided to take his leave. He was quite skilled when it came to fighting, but was no match for two Uchihas. He knew it very well.

"I would now," Madara warned, lifting the knife from the ground and playing with it between his fingers. He tried to escape anyway, and a bullet made a hole in his shoulder.

"You'd better listen to my brother."

"Come on, can't we reach an understanding?" he asked hopefully, and Madara snorted.

He took the man by his collar and forced him into a seated position.

"Sure thing," Izuna retorted ironically. The Uchihas were not the ones to sit down and talk; they acted and _took_ the information the needed. That the two brothers would kill the man, there was no doubt in their mind; it was ridiculous that he thought he could negotiate with them on his life was in their hands - literally.

"What would you want?" Madara rolled his eyes, thinking it that the answer is obvious.

"I would like to… borrow Sasuke for a while."

"Sasuke?" Madara's brows were knitted together. He could recall seeing this man from afar. The leader had noticed that he took a real interest in his relative, but hadn't paid it importance at that moment. Many persons admired the Uchihas.

"For what purpose?" Izuna inquired.

"I think that he' _s_ a man with potential."

"You want to make tests on him," the leader concluded. Orochimaru's eye darkened, telling that he was right. Madara thought it was an odd choice, considering that Sasuke was not the most proficient in the clan. He was also the youngest in the elite.

Madara wrapped his hand around his enemy's neck. He didn't have time to play games, and there was a good chance Orochimaru was trying to buy time. It wouldn't work, and it wouldn't save him. The leader had plenty of time to think about it later - if he deemed it worth of his time then.

"What's your deal with the Senjus?" he repeated.

The man hissed in pain but kept his mouth shut. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

"I thought we were negotiating…?"

Madara stabbed his injured shoulder. "Sure; how much is your life worth?"

"Maybe we should just inject something in him," his brother suggested. "It might kill him, though."

Orochimaru laughed. "Or it could turn me into a monster. Would you risk dealing with that? With a being of the darkness? What if I gain the power to turn the tables? Go ahead!" He was shouting, but Madara saw the quiver on his lips, the fear in his eyes. He was all bark and no talk.

"Do you think it would impress me?" His tone was calm; it was terrifying. "I work for darkness. I am _a ruler_ of that world. Do you imagine that a mutant bastard would scare me, would overpower _me_?" Silence. "I kill beasts to amuse myself,"

As they were talking, Izuna walked through the room, inspecting it once more. He didn't let his guard down. When he was about to give up his search, he saw a small nail on the wall; it looked oddly similar to an improvised knob. Pulling it carefully, he realised there was something in there.

"Brother, look here," he pointed to the giant fridge where dozens of small bags - one wasn't bigger than a teabag - filled with white powder were kept.

Madara watched from the corner of his eye, his grip tightening. "Drugs?"

"It seems so." Izuna inspected further. "All of them are imprinted with a tree on them."

"It's for the Senjus, then." This was their symbol, he knew. It surprised him to learn that they would be willing to have that on the bags, as it was a direct link to them. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "What does it do?" Orochimaru gagged. Madara's grip was too forceful. He tried to kick the man, desperate for air. In his struggle, he somehow got closer to the shelf where he kept the syringes; now, if only he managed to…

"I could enlighten you." The voice came from the doors, and everyone turned their heads, even Orochimaru. His eyes widened when he saw the person. He couldn't believe the boy would betray him.

"And who the fuck are you?!" Madara's patience was running thin.

The boy arranged the glasses on his nose and passed a hand through his grey hair. It was hard to see, but under the sleeves of his shirt, it seemed like he had scales instead of normal skin.

_What kind of fucked up experiment is he?_

"Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Kabuto Yakushi, the assistant and best experiment of Orochimaru."

 _Betrayer._ The word resounded in Madara's head. He despised the ones who didn't know where their loyalty stood. He'd show no mercy to such a weak person.

"You know what this is?" Izuna asked, lifting the package. Kabuto nodded.

"Good."

Orochimaru didn't have time to see it happening. One moment, his assailant was talking to his assistant, and the second one he pushed the knife in his hurt. The world blackened immediately, but not before he saw the satisfied smirk of his aid.

"Now, what does it do?" Madara straightened his back, towering the boy. He didn't seem affected.

"A potent drug. Its use is to enchant the powers of the consumer."

"Enchant? Like, transform him into a mutant?"

"No; the dose is insufficient."

"What will we do to it, Madara?"

"I'd appreciate it if you left it here," Kabuto snarled.

"Izuna,"

The man's response was a perfect shot. Kabuto fell to on the ground. Madara had had enough from these sick idiots for today. Kabuto seemed to move, and Izuna shot him a few more times. Who knew what the beasts this psycho had created could do?

"Izumi's got the videos, and the rest of the team reported that there no one alive in the building. She's also got some documents."

Madara looked around at the mess. The sight was… disgusting. He had seen corpses and blood indeed, but there was something _artistic_ , thrilling in it. He didn't feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He felt hollow.

He went to the fridge and inspected its contents.

 _Should I destroy them all?_ He hummed. _Too bad I don't have someone specialised in this sort of things; they could've run some tests._

Before taking a match stick and lighting it, he put a bag in his pocket. The idea of enchanting senses was alluring. He set the room on fire and walked towards the exit. The hotness made him sweat, and a boom sent a hot stream past him. He smiled and cast a glance at the room on fire, admiring his work. Now, this was art.

* * *

Later in the night, after hearing Madara's declaration, a man decided it was time to act. There was nothing to give away his identity, except for the small Uchiha crest on the back of his blouse.

He was at the back door of a famous brothel. He appeared hesitant, but there was no doubt in his mind. He couldn't let things proceed further. Madara's dark and vengeful promises were enough to send shivers down his spine. Indeed, to hear that it was the Senjus fault that his parents had been killed and that brothers he had no idea about had been murdered in their youth by the same clan was enough to send one over the edge. Madara had gone insane for a moment. It had been a shock for the clan seeing him losing his calm. He was the collected one. He was the one always in control.

The man's fists clenched. He could not show empathy for Madara; he didn't judge, but to drag the clan into this shit for revenge was ridiculous and risky. There would be one hell of a price to pay. The man shook his head slightly, trying to focus on the task at hand. If the leader of the Uchiha clan had had any idea about his intention, he would have beheaded the younger Uchiha. He was part of the elite, after all. He should show loyalty only towards the clan.

But he was doing this, he reasoned. In a twisted way, though, and prioritising _some_ lives. It had been a hard decision, but he was sure.

He was doing what he thought was right. He was doing what was for the best.

He would stop Madara. He would save his precious person… even if it meant risking his life.


	8. The Thief, The Betrayer, The Impressed

 

"Can you do it?"

Sakura drummed her fingers on the tight. Temari shot her a worried look and Tsunade seized her up. She bit the inside of her cheek. Temari seemed enthusiastic at the prospect of outdoing any other hacker on the market, but also apprehensive regarding what might happen. She was no cowardice, but out of the trio, she was the least one inclined to act recklessly.

"Do you realise what you're asking?"

Sakura frowned and pursed her lips together. She had a dose of craziness, but she was not out of her mind.

"I do."

"Sakura, you want me to find _the house_ of one of the most wanted criminals in France. Several agencies attempted to do it and failed. Miserably, if I may add."

"But they didn't have you." Sakura's confident tone made Temari grin. To have her skill acknowledged was one thing; _this_ brought it to a new level. "You were out of the country, weren't you? I know Shikamaru tried to contact you, but you refused to get involved."

A short pause took over the room.

"I know who we are talking about, Temari. And I also know that if this task weren't one akin to an impossible mission Madara Uchiha would have had his throat sliced."

While Temari and Sakura spoke, Tsunade eyed the pinkette carefully. Though her mind was often dizzy with alcohol, it was those moments that made her see the reality, see through people and ridiculous lies. Something was off, and it ticked her. Sakura was an odd person as a general rule; since her accident, she acted stranger than her younger self, as if she had forgotten how to be alive – as she sought a reason to have her heart pumping. Tsunade could understand her up to a certain point, and, not wishing to see her numb and empty, she even encouraged her escapades. But _this_ … it was too much. She was falling into a dangerous web of lies and criminals, of betrayers and soulless bitches.

The blonde's fist tightened. The situation was getting out of hand. Going against Sakura would only make her act recklessly on her own, but supporting her meant pushing her in the devil's hideout. She was a tough one, still…

She was hiding something. Temari laughed, and Tsunade crooked her head. Why was suddenly Sakura so interested in that man? She had told them about her encounter with him at the exposition, and she had also admitted, more or less willingly, that he irked her interest. To be the subject of Sakura's curiosity was a risky position. She was inclined to developing obsession in what intrigued her, and she never let go of the matter until she knew _everything._ Whether it was about persons, situations, objects; she wanted to know what buttons to switch, how to potent the power in her advantage and how to destroy it, should it prove harmful for her.

Tsunade supposed she resembled her mother in that aspect, who had been a brilliant inventor. Passion ran in her genes.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Her voice resounded in the room, silencing the girls.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, and she clicked her tongue. Sakura was concealing her emotions; she was one hell of an agent. The older woman was not to be fooled, though. She mentally cursed the day she got Sakura into this world. At that time, she had thought it was for the best. What was she supposed to do? Having Sakura kidnapped once had been enough to terrify her poor heart. And to think it had been for the lamest reason! Envy was a potent poison.

" _Sakura_ ," she barked the name.

Said girl sighed in defeat. She furtively eyed Temari who was watching her curiously.

 _I guess it can't be helped. Damn! I didn't want to speak with them about it just now. The less the know, the safer they are._ Her fist clenched as Madara's image popped into her mind. He was smirking mockingly at her. The fan he had sent her appeared as well, and she internally growled. That son of a…

"I may be or may not be in some sort of silent war with Uchiha Madara."

Temari gasped, and Sakura closed her eyes. The news fell like a bomb in the small room.

"What the fuck?! How does it come? 'May or may not'? You either are or not. There's no in-between when it comes to fighting a criminal!"

Sakura cringed and exhaled nosily. Tension was building in her chest. She knew that what she would say next would make Tsunade want to snap her neck. She wasn't supposed to act as she had done; going out in the world and provoking men such as Madara was ridiculous, especially since she no longer had the protection of the agency. Not that she ever bothered to hide behind its walls.

"If you ask me, we are at war. I want to see that motherfucker behind bars. And I _will_ see him there. It will be me who will put him there."

"And if we were to ask him?" Temari wondered aloud as she opened her laptop. Sakura took it as a good sign.

"I'm entertainment."

"Entertainment? To choose you, of all people, to amuse him… That man is indeed as mad as it's said." The hacker mused.

Tsunade tried to put the pieces together. Her perfect nails scratched the leather sofa. She drank the Sake in one gulp and let out a satisfied sound. She knew that if she wanted to solve this situation, she'd need more alcohol.

Still, something didn't fit the puzzle.

"So that your plan? Busting in his house and what? Arrest him? You're not a cop. And agencies work silently and behind the curtains. Kill him? It might be a good idea; but there, you're on his territory. It would be hard as fuck. What options do you still have…"

"I'll do none of the above."

"No?" Temari stopped typing.

"No. You think I'm crazy for wanting to go after him, but I'm not. I know he's smart and strong. He has to be. After all, he escaped from all those attempts made to catch him. I will come up with a plan, and for that, I have to study him for a while, you know… get to know his habits," Tsunade groaned and slapped herself, "and only after that I'll attack him," Sakura continued undisturbed.

"Then you just one to know where he stays for the record?"

"Oh, no!" The pinkette offered a sly smirk. "That's because I want to return a favour."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Me neither," Tsunade mumbled. "But you won't give up, will you?"

"No." She sounded determined.

"Okay. Then it's either we're with you, or against you."

"I was hoping for the first," the pinkette laughed, anxious. When Tsunade was sober, things tended to be thrown into chaos.

"You're going to be the death of me."

Temari let out a squeal of excitement. She wanted to be part of the team that would bring down Madara. She wanted to outdo everyone that was there on the market. She wanted to see Shikamaru's face when he found out that she managed what no one else did. That man was a genius to the point that it was infuriating. He'd once told her that the Uchihas were untouchable; she'd have a lot of fun proving him wrong.

"You're right, Sakura. They didn't have me," Temari replied, grinning wickedly.

Clapping, she stood close to her blonde friend. She was lucky to have such persons around her. Individuals who genuinely cared for her wellbeing. She'd give her life for them, and she knew they would do the same.

"So you can do this?"

"Gimme some time. But sure. I'm Temari, aren't I?"

A knock at the door interrupted their discussion. All of them tensed and their hands flew to where they hid their weapons. No one should reach them in Tsunade's casino, but since they were complotting against Madara, they had to be ready at any time for a surprise attack.

They needn't have worried. The one who entered was an agitated Shizune. She said that there was a man who demanded to speak to her and that he wouldn't stop making advances to the female croupiers. The guards had tried to make him go away, but, although he wasn't violent, he took them down effortlessly and continued his attempts at touching the employees.

Tsunade stormed out of the room, telling the other two women to wait for her return.

"Tch, I guess it must be hard running this establishment."

"I know, right? That's why I wouldn't get myself in these businesses."

" _Madame_ Tsunade likes the fuss, it seems."

"Nope, I don't think so. She just… needs something to keep her alive."

Sakura understood Tsunade better than anyone. The woman had lost her lover and her brother. She didn't want to return to her family, as they had a different view on life. She was alone, save for Sakura and Temari – and the casino. The pinkette loved her former mentor, but she also envied her a little bit. For the past year, she struggled to find something to wake her up from the numbness, but she found nothing. Except for the moments when danger knocked at her door, she was lifeless. Those moments made her feel normal again. If she were honest, she should have been grateful for Madara's challenge. It was a nice distraction from life and the harsh reality. It _almost_ made her heart pound with excitement.

Temari cleared her throat. Sakura's green eyes were dull. The blonde tried to think about something else to discuss. Fortunately, the pinkette changed the subject.

"So… how are you going to find him?" She was a craver for knowledge.

"Well, it's not very difficult…"

"But?"

"It takes a lot of time. I snatched his photo from Konoha's files, and I put it through a facial recognition programme. Now, I'm trying to break the police security system. Then, I'll use the programme at the same time with the surveillance cameras. If he showed his face for as much as a second, we've got him. From there… well, I just hope we can follow the route of the cameras."

"You make it sound simple."

Temari chuckled and typed fast. It wasn't only that she was a real hacker; she was intelligent and had a tactic before starting a task. That's why she was brilliant.

Time passed, and they spent it in silence until the blonde broke the silence.

"So, why did he do to awake your fury?" Sakura didn't say anything. "Oh, come one. It's been a while since I last saw you this determined to take someone down. Anything he did piss you off good."

She fidgeted the hem of her shirt. She was quite ashamed to admit aloud that Madara found her house and dared leave her a message which implied they would meet again.

"He found out where I stay and sent me a stolen object."

"What?!" Tsunade roared. She had just entered the room.

Sakura cursed her luck. "Indeed. And now I want to find out where he stays so I can return it."

All of them knew that the message under his actions was "Be aware! I know your every move."

"That bastard! And _you_ , are you out of your mind? When did this happen?"

"Few days ago."

"And you waited this much to let us know?" She punched Sakura in the jaw and sent her on the sofa. "Never hide this shit from us again, Sakura. We're family. We walk through this crap together."

The pinkette was torn between punching her back and crying at the emotional speech. It was unusual for Tsunade to be so open about her feelings.

"Well, there may be good in this."

"Huh?"

"He sent you something through a courier, right? Perhaps he was careless and met him personally. Then, if we follow the courier, we-"

"-can find him," Sakura completed, being suddenly serious.

"Let's for this. 'Cause a safe source just told me that Madara started to look into your past. He's fucking interested in you, and he made it known throughout his family. And he wants to go against the Senjus, and then come after you."

Tsunade winced at the mention of her family. They didn't have a close relationship, but it didn't mean she wished their death. And that Madara bothered investigating Sakura disturbed her. There had to be a motive, but she couldn't find it.

"Just let him try. I'm going to break every bone in his body."

"Try?" Tsunade huffed. "Imma shred him to pieces before he can lay a finger on you." She wasn't going to risk. Not this time, not when the price was Sakura's life.

"Gotcha," Temari shouted enthusiastically.

And just like that, the three of them began to concentrate their force on demolishing the Uchiha Empire with Madara Uchiha at its top, each of them having their own reason which kept them determined.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be here. Sakura would kill him. But Naruto was a prankster – it was in his veins. He just couldn't help himself pulling a trick on his childhood friend. Setting a few traps in her room was perfect. He smiled.

She shouldn't have left him alone if she didn't want to risk. Sakura would forgive him, he knew. That was the type of person she was. Of course, he would have to make sure to stay out of her reach. She cared about her friend and didn't want to hurt them; however, she would not hesitate to punch the life out of him.

As he opened the door of her wardrobe, he adjusted the small catapult in his hands. What a surprise she'd have when a splash of paint will target her face. Naruto laughed alone at the thought. While setting the catapult, his hands came across a file. He took it so as to better position the object. At first, he had no intention to read it. Tricking Sakura was one thing, but invading her privacy… She would throw him on the window without regrets. However, he was curious as to what the file contained, as it looked quite familiar. When she was still in the agency, she would usually use this type of map for the information.

He had thought she burned all her previous equipment.

"Just a quick peek. After all, what if the file fell and opened?" He let it slip through his fingers.

His heart stopped when he saw the content of the file.

"What the…?"

* * *

Sakura's breath was controlled and calm. Maybe there should have been some doubt in her mind, but there was none. She crooked her head, analysing the mansion in front of her. It did not appear well-guarded, but she knew appearances were misleading.

She was not anxious in the least. Though, to her dismay, she didn't feel ecstatic either. She sighed. It seemed that her heart would never beat as it had done in the past. It was time she accepted the reality: a part of her died, and it was not coming back…

One might say that she was crazy, attempting to enter Madara's home, invading his personal space. Her actions promised a painful death. But she was confident in her skills. Sakura Haruno could pull this off. Since Tsunade and Temari stood by her, there was no question about it.

Putting on her gloves, she straightened her back. In truth, she had been a bit rushed; acting today, when she had only found out where he lived, was too soon. However, it was her chance. Fate granted her this opportunity. As Temari discovered, Madara, along with other Uchihas, was not home. Where were they, she didn't bother finding out. It wasn't her top priority at the moment.

 _Go in, leave the object, get out,_ Tsunade's words resounded in her ears.

Her eyes hardened and sparkled with tension. Sakura wouldn't admit it aloud, but there were few similarities between her and Madara. Both of them loved a good challenge. Unfortunately for him, she was no loser. She might not be an agent still, but she was not going to quit being a winner. Especially not when it came to an arrogant bastard with mesmerising eyes.

She took a deep breath and shifted to 515 mode. Her low-heeled boots didn't make a sound on the solid ground. Calculating the turning frequency of the surveillance cameras and their angles, she chose a spot that was blind for about twenty-five seconds. Bracing herself for the inevitable pain, she ran towards that part of the fence and jumped, her hands landing on it. Making a leap, she came back on her feet. She felt discomfort but pushed herself forward so as to escape the range of the surveillance camera on her right.

_I'm in._

Well, sort of.

She moved quickly, eyes scanning the area. She heard voices and instantly hid behind a bush. No one came. She tried to find the source of the noise. One second. Two, three. There it was: an open window.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath.

She hoped the people would be _outside_ so she could have evaded him and enter the safety of the house. Moving carefully, she crawled to the nearest corner, where the shadows covered her body. For a criminal, Madara was pretty confident that no one would dare attack him in his home; the location had many weak spots.

Looking up, she counted the windows. Temari couldn't find out what his room was, but she said he could often be found in one in particular. The third starting from the right. She threw her lasso towards the roof. She prayed it didn't hit something on the way. With a soft _click_ it was set. Pulling it softly, she tried its resistance. She walked the wall with knowing movements. She hit a sharp portion, and it struck her side, despite the thick boots.

Using a think knife, she opened the window. She lifted the lower side of the lasso. Hopefully, no one would see it.

When she set foot in the room, her heart skipped a beat. It was _definitely_ Madara's place. Sakura's breath stopped in her throat. The room was elegant and dark. There were paintings on the wall and a few sculptures which should have stayed in a museum. The room had a masculine and dangerous air that fitted its owner so well. And the smell – oh! It sent her head spinning. Expensive champagne, and cinnamon, and cigarettes. Her eyes fluttered close involuntarily, and she could almost feel his calloused fingers touching her skin. She shivered uncontrollably. Sakura gulped. _Hard_.

Her eyes somehow found the bed, and she blinked a few times, in shock. On the wall behind the bed was an enormous tableau. On a black background were painted with white the silhouettes of a pair of lovers having…

_Is he taking her from behind?_

She found herself enchanted by the smutty picture. Although the faces of the person were inexistent, the way her legs were raised and the manner in which his arms caged her were arousing. She searched the picture for the painter's name. Steven K, _Melting._ She hadn't heard of the guy before. Was he a contemporary?

"Shit," she grumbled, averting her eyes. "Head in the game, 515."

 _Get in, leave the object, get out,_ she recited Tsunade's words, hoping it would get her out of the trance. It did the trick.

She looked beside and immediately found his desk. It was a monster of ebony. This guy didn't mind spending money on art and qualitative works, it seemed. Humming, she took the fan from where she kept it and arranged it on the desk. She hoped the beautiful view would mock him.

Pursing her lips, she tried to spot the darkest corner of the room. As soon as she found it, she proceeded with her plan. Before leaving, Temari provided her with a minuscule microphone. Tsunade didn't know about it yet, but she would soon found out. Sakura set it up. She was about to leave but…

_How about I leave a note for him, too?_

She found a pen and some paper in the blinking of the eyes. She jotted down some "sweet" words and put it next to his present. But just as best things work in life, she was the one to find a small package with white powder when she put the pen back. It was hidden behind pencils and pens, and her movements must have brought to light. She grinned.

 _Drugs?_ She wondered.

Oh, fate was on her side. Having an ace up her sleeve was exactly what she needed. A laugh bubbled in her chest; she refrained from letting it out. Who would have thought that she'd become a thief?

* * *

Naruto bounced on Sakura's coach. He was anxious and couldn't way to clarify this situation with his friend. It made him sick to the stomach. Even the ramen seemed tasteless, and it _meant something_.

He was not the one to have his mind busy, but now it was filled up with a million thoughts. He tried to find a rational explanation – ha! He being rational – but couldn't come up with anything.

"That file… What would she…"

He was speechless.

_Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

His fingers itched to call her. It was late in the night, and she hadn't returned yet. He cast a glance at the clock. It was three in the morning. He called her friend, Temari, but the blonde said Sakura was busy at the moment. When he demanded to speak to her or to know when she'd returned, he had received a vague response and an ended conversation. Something was going on, and it was giving him a headache that he couldn't put his finger on it. He was not the most intelligent person and figuring out what Sakura was planning fried his brains. She was brilliant when it came to projects. Naruto would probably need Shikamaru's help to discover what was going on; but the brunet would avoid getting involved since Temari was in, too, apparently. It meant the old hag Tsunade was in as well.

Those three were far worse than the criminals they were trying to catch.

The door opened, and he jumped on his feet. Sakura greeted him with tired eyes.

"Why are you still up?"

"I wanted to make sure you came back safe."

"I don't need a babysitter, Naruto."

 _Though it seems I'm stuck with one,_ she mentally groaned. There was nothing more she hated than being controlled. Taking her independence away made Sakura want to bury her teeth in anyone around and take a piece of them. She could be ferocious.

"I know, I know," he laughed nervously and scratched the nape of his neck.

Her eyes narrowed. It meant he was hiding something. She knew him too well for his good. "What's up?"

"I… y'know, I want to talk to you about something."

"Go on," she retorted when he didn't say a word. She was tired and desperately wanted to take a shower and to sleep.

"O-okay. So, don't punch me or anything, but I was in your room and while I was setting up a prank," she hissed, and he lifted his arms in a defensive position "Sorry, sorry. I opened your wardrobe and-"

Sakura's eyes widen.

_Did he find Madara's file? Fuck! What am I going to tell him?!_

"I found you have a file on Sasuke's name."

She breathed relieved. She could handle this conversation. The pinkette bit the inside of her cheek. Naruto was such a baby when it came to friends and bonds. It was hard to break it down to him that the agency he was now in charge of had kept this information from them. She didn't want to be the big bad wolf. She picked her words with attention.

"Naruto, you know that I wanted to find Sasuke as much as you did. That file, that information, I got it from-"

_I can admit in front of him. He would never throw me into a cell, no matter the reason, lest this one_

"I know. But Sakura, invading someone's life like this… Sasuke would be pissed," he interrupted her, and her pink brows knitted together in frustration. "We both know it. And the bastard would be heartbroken, too. He can shit how much he wants about not caring; it's bullshit."

"I guess so. But listen to me-"

"After he called me to look after you. It would fucking hurt him to find out."

She gasped. Her fist clenched and unclenched several times. Naruto didn't seem to notice her change of demeanour.

"He called you?" Her voice was fragile. "When?"

"I mean he is a-"

" _When?_ " She growled, grabbing his collar.

His eyes widened. "A few days ago."

"You talked to him."

It wasn't a question.

She gritted her teeth and her vision blurred. Sasuke had no right to interfere with her life; she was no longer the girl who needed protection. Had he wanted to alarm her of something, it was her he should have talked to.

"You didn't tell me." Silence. Naruto watched her warily. He whispered her name. "When were you going to tell me, Naruto?" She tightened her grip on his T-shirt.

"Sakura…"

 _This is also a response_.

Her throat was dry. She couldn't believe Naruto was doing this to her. This was not happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. She was left behind. She was left behind again. By the ones she cared about.

Life was a bitch.

"He made me promise, Sakura. You know I keep my promi-"

"Get out," she spat. She didn't scream, yet, her tone was cold and deadly; the one she used on her missions.

"Sak-"

"Get out, you… you… _betrayer_ ," she hissed.

He took a few steps back as if she had punched him in the gut. She looked hurt, but she kept her chin up.

_I wouldn't have kept something like this away from him. Never. Never. Never._

He took his bag and went towards the door. Talking to her now seemed pointless. She wouldn't listen. As he went, she didn't turn to him, still ignoring him.

"We'll talk about this later," he mumbled.

She heard him. "Commander," Sakura addressed him officially, and he froze in place. "I am no longer Agent 515, and you have no rights to interfere with my life." Her heart twisted in her chest. She was confident she might regret her next words, but she let them out anyway. She didn't need traitors in her life. "If you ever dare mess with my life, I will snap your neck, _Commander._ I don't want to see you again, now, get _out!_ "

He blinked. His poor heart sunk. He was about to say something, but she literally kicked him out, slamming the door shut behind him.

The blond was left on the cold ground in front of her door, looking dumbfounded. He cursed Sasuke's name and punched the ground. He hadn't seen Sakura this serious and hurt since her accident.

A tear crossed his cheek, and a hurt shrill went past his lips.

He might have just lost his friend. He had betrayed her trust.

She thought he was a traitor.

She probably thought he was no better than Sasuke.

Her words resounded in his head.

_You… you… betrayer._

* * *

Madara stood in the door frame, casting a glance over the area. His fingers tightened on the door frame. Smelling the air, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Someone had been there. He could tell it. It was a feeling.

He trusted his instincts. They kept him alive these years when there was nothing else.

 _Plum._ He decided. Inside the room was a subtle fragrance of plums and flowers and something sweet he couldn't identify. It was intoxication. He licked his lips.

Madara knew this smell. He had craved it these nights when he was lonely wanted nothing more than to have wild, free, untamed sex. Though, it was only a certain pink-haired agent he fantasised about. He groaned and felt himself getting hard.

"This is her smell," he murmured.

A sly smile curled his lips up. She was something else, wasn't she? To think she not only found his house but dared to enter his room. It aroused him. It excited him. If he closed his eyes, he could see her there, on his bed, with her legs spread, prepared to take all of his length in her warm crevice. Or he could imagine her bent over his desk, crying in ecstasy as he took her from behind, begging him for more.

Oh, he could do _so many_ things with her in that single room. Though, he doubted he'd be satisfied with just it. Her body was a muse for his dirty mind. One or two rounds would not suffice to expulse her out of his mind. Not when her wide, green eyes were so clear in his mind.

He let out a wicked chuckle and closed the door behind him. The beautiful fan on his desk answered his unspoken question. He passed a hand through his unruly mane.

"She's playing hard to get, huh?"

Oh, how he loved a challenge. She just tempted the beast inside of him.

He drummed his fingers on the desk. He liked her spirit. He wondered in how many ways he could break her; he wondered how much it would take to strip her out of inhibitions and discipline, how much it would take to make her lose her control.

How much fun it would be to have her at his disposal, willing to satisfy his every whim with that sinful mouth of hers!

"Still, her smart-ass attitude fits her, and it's attractive, too. Perhaps I won't break her completely," he pondered.

He read her note again. She had a beautiful writing.

_I appreciated it until you linked it to your persona. Now, it lost its value. When and if we meet, it's up to me._

_Advice: Don't play with fire. It will make your life a living hell._

_S.H._

He laughed. "Oh, darling, but I _adore_ playing with fire." Madara grinned. "Glad to know I found a playmate."

She was sassy and a smartass and challenged him so openly that it sent tingles through his body. Who would have thought that out of all people, it would be Sakura Haruno to threaten him?

He was impressed.


	9. Saviour by Accident. Crazy Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, guys! Long-time no see, huh? Well, you might know by now that I'm not the one to make author notes (or take so long to update), but I felt like I owe some sort of explanation. I so love you, and I don't want you to think that I abandoned the story. For those of you who are willing to read why I took so long and how crazy my life was lately, thank you. For those who'd rather just read the chapter than listening to my life drama, go on and enjoy yourself! (By the way, I'm in some school break, so I plan on a binge posting; fingers crossed)
> 
> Back to my life… have you ever been in hell? Like literally? I'm good with stress and time-management, but this last month was terrible with me. Firstly, I had to write the projects for my English and Economics certificates. One had twenty pages and the other fifty freakin' pages! I had my driving exam, and I was super stressed because I failed it the first time (the cop was such a…); but hey! I passed it this time! Yay! However, I was so nervous! Argh.
> 
> I'm in the senior year of high-school, so I finish the courses at the end of May, and then I have my exams (the Baccalaureate); thus, the teachers are in a rush with noting each student and terrorise us with test-papers, projects and others of such.
> 
> I was adamant to write, but the muse seemed to have left me, so I thought: "Well, I'll simply take a break for a few days." Worst decision ever. I caught a cold, and after it eventually passed, I was overly stressed with some exam simulations (I felt well-prepared and wasn't scared at all, but the teachers insisted on commenting about it with every occasion). When I thought that I'd be able to write something down in the weekend, I passed out twice on Wednesday morning – my parents called the ambulance, and I was forced to stay and sleep for two days straight because I had had over exerted myself. I felt better, but then Easter came, and I spent lots of time in the kitchen making sweets and cakes, and then helped my mother with other things in the house. Although, don't get me wrong, I love cooking and especially desserts, so it was kind of fun (and the weekend was relaxing a bit because I played ping-pong for several hours).
> 
> I tried writing then, but just couldn't. It was as if the words were stuck in my throat. However… the muse talked to me last night while I was taking a bath, so I had to sit down and write today. Some parts were not written today; I tried to make them flow with the chapter. If there are points in this chapter that seem force, please forgive me – that's all I could do.
> 
> Thank you for reading my rambling. I don't make author notes at every chapter, but I respond to all your comments, and I am grateful for all the readings, favourites and follows. They mean the world to me and make me feel so much better when I have a crappy or cray-cray day. I know other writers will relate.
> 
> Good news: Madara (oh, how I missed this madman) and Sakura (such a stubborn woman, isn't she?) will meet in the next chapter. Can't wait!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

Madara watched the men gathered in the room. This was his elite team. To say he trusted them with his life was too much, but then, he was rather paranoiac; however, he had faith in them and thought they wouldn't betray him.

Izuna was in front of him. Madara would've liked him to stay next to him, but Izuna viewed him as the leader and insisted on showing his obedience in such occurrences. At some point, Madara had understood there was no point in quarrelling with him about it. An odd atmosphere settled in the room. No one said a word, and the utter silence was disturbing. It foresaw something bad happening.

Sasuke was in-between Shisui and Itachi. His eyes were narrowed and gleaming with fear. He wondered if Madara had learnt of his doing. But knowing Madara, he would have already been caged by now if it had been the case. Next to him, Itachi's mind was just as clouded with thoughts, only that he knew to mask it better. He knew his sins as well as abilities. He doubted this gathering was about his last visits to a certain infamous establishment. After all, unless there was some photographic evidence, no Uchiha would have thought Itachi would enter a brothel. It was unthinkable, inconceivable. Being considered asexual by some proved to be rather advantageous than insulting.

Madara's pitch-black eyes set on Sasuke and he started speaking. The younger man almost flinched. He was nervous. He felt a lump in his throat. But Madara's glare scrutinised all of them.

"As you already know, our rivalry with the Senjus is growing stronger. On our last mission, we've found some disturbing things. They were related to them. We might have played until now, but it has to come to a stop."

Few nodded. Madara remembered the drug he managed to steal. Something was off; he liked a challenge but wasn't stupid. He wasn't about to stay around and let the Senjus do whatever they wanted.

"I've come up with a plan. It will be set in motion in a matter of days. I need all of you to focus. Senjus are not to be taken lightly."

"Brother, they don't stand a chance against us."

"Don't underestimate them. Crush them, destroy them, and eliminate them. I don't want one to be left alive. Do you understand me?"

He didn't raise his voice, but each person stiffened. It was something dark and imperative in his tone. Madara was the kind of man whose presence was enough to freeze the blood in your veins.

"Yes, sir."

He leant on the desk. He tapped lightly on the wood surface. In spite of not hearing any complaints, if he looked closely, he could see scolding in some eyes. Brushing it off, he continued his speech. He was the leader, and no one could understand what that responsibility meant. He cared for those around him, for their wellbeing. They were his family. He knew no other way to take care of them, but with a steel grip. Some judged him because of it, but he put up with the reproaches. It was better than putting up with corpses.

"What's the plan?" Shisui asked, his blank expression not betraying his thoughts.

"We will attack them three days from now. They expect an immediate outburst now that we've discovered they are connected to Orochimaru." Izumi hummed in appreciation. "I want you to be prepared. There's an exposition five streets from their house. Izumi, I want you to keep an eye on them this whole time. Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, I want you to oversee the surroundings and be prepared to strike. Izuna, you'll come to me, and by the end of the exposition, we'll head to the Senjus' house."

He went on explaining their plan. Itachi duly noted that he didn't have much time. He had to make Madara change his mind.

"Would it not be better if we expected a little longer? In three-day time they must be still well-prepared for an ambush."

"Perhaps, but it's the best time to act. This exposition offers us a great opportunity."

Madara never killed someone while admiring art. It was like an unwritten rule. Everyone knew he didn't like to dirt his hands on these occasions. With this exposition going on, the Senjus wouldn't suspect him of anything. It wasn't unusual for him to go to these kinds of events.

"Indeed, but I think we should wait a little more," Itachi tried to convince him.

"Are you doubting my plan, Itachi? Or are you trying to disobey?" Madara's eyes narrowed, and the other Uchiha bit his tongue in frustration. He couldn't risk raising suspicions. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Shisui was prepared to interfere. He would not let his friend get into this mess. Not now and not like this.

He shook his head, a message to both Shisui and Madara.

"No, sir. You're right. Please, excuse my behaviour."

He shielded his view from his leader's glare. Madara was quite good at reading people.

"I think the fatigue caught up with me. It won't happen."

"Make sure of it."

The threat in the words was unmistakable. Madara cared about his siblings, but he was not to be fooled around with.

A knock on the door loosened the tenseness in the air. A young man entered and announced Madara that the specialist he called for had arrived. He dismissed the people in the room and told the young Uchiha to invite the guest in the room. Without sparing anybody a glance, and knowing fully that his instructions would be followed, he went to the drawer and searched for the small package.

He knew a skilled man who was good at identifying substances, and he hoped he'd find out what exactly the Senjus' drug was. That man was very busy, and the relationship between him and Madara was cordial and sober. They helped each other at times but otherwise kept the distance. This time, Madara called him from abroad and demanded his presence. A great amount of cognac would be needed to bribe him into not making a fuss. Madara could've killed him if he refused to cooperate – in theory. Unfortunately, the reality was more complicated than that.

"Where the fuck is that?"

He was growing impatient by the minute. Where had the package disappeared? He was sure of the place he had hidden it. He made sure to put it somewhere safe, especially since he called for this person to look at it.

He rummaged through the drawer until a faint smell hit him He inched closer to the contents of the drawer and sniffed around, taking deep inhales.

"That little bitch!"

Plum. The drawer smelled like plums. It had to be that pink-haired idiot who dared to steal from him. He was fuming. Whereas a part of him was impressed by her ability, the other was too angry – at her boldness, at his stupidity, at the fact that he was about to be humiliated.

He felt like punching something. He was going to look like an idiot. He was an idiot for underestimating her. Suddenly, her advice of what fire might do to him started to make sense. He growled and hit the bureau.

"That fucking ant! How dare she?! When I see her I'm going to strangle her, damn it!"

The door opened. A small man entered, looking bored and irritated at the same time.

"Good evening, Madara. How about you show me that substance and we finish quickly so I can go back to Brussels?" Straightforward as usual.

The brunet gritted his teeth. He had nothing to show him. He wanted to throw something. It was odd how Sakura managed to inflict such emotions in him. He was rather calm on the exterior, not showing any emotion. He knew how to keep calm in the most stressful situations and how to keep his cool when dealing with enemies. No matter what his adversaries did, they were rarely able to make him lose control. This woman, though… She brought to the surface his darkest self.

"Good evening. Now, there is a problem. You see, while you kept me waiting I contacted another specialist. The substance is at him right now, but it should appear here any minute."

Lying was the first step. He would never in a thousand years admit that a woman played him good. He had to take care of things one at a time, and for the moment, he had to make the man wait. He'd get his hand on the substance soon.

"You're shitting me!"

"My, my, I've never taken you for the vulgar type." He poured some cognac and offered it to his guest. "As I was saying…"

* * *

Sakura gaped. She stared intently at the wall as if wanting to burn a hole in it. She blinked a few times, spacing out. The world around was fading quickly.

She… she was rendered speechless.

This was _not_ happening. It couldn't be happening.

This was some sort of nightmare from which she'd soon wake up. It had to be! She pinched herself. Nothing happened.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me," she hissed under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut. Tears gathered in her eyes. She was frustrated and felt like an idiot! She had become partner with the devil himself, even if only indirectly. Why did she have to be so reckless?

Why couldn't she, like other normal agents, think before acting? That big forehead of hers must be hiding a nut instead of a brain. How else could her idiocy be explained?

She had… She had just…

_What did I do? What did I do?_

"Sakura!" Tsunade gripped her shoulders and shook her fervently. She was suddenly pale, and it scared the older women. Rarely did Sakura have such strong reactions to what was going on around her. She was the one to keep her cool all the time. Yes, she could, at times, be flooded with emotions, but she was intelligent and rational most of the time. Life made sure to teach her a few lessons about listening to her heart. She was stubborn but didn't intentionally stick with the same mistakes. "Sakura, breathe! _Breathe!_ "

The pinkette felt as if she was suffocating. Her hands flew to the neck, and she gasped for air, inhaling it deeply. It hurt; it hurt so badly. She didn't have air. She was choking on tears. She wanted to lie on the ground, curl into a ball, and cry her eyes out. She was such an idiot!

Her breath was shaky. She was trembling. At this point, she didn't know if it was due to anger, shock, or disappointment.

"You're lying. Please, tell me that you're lying," she whispered.

She needed to hear that it was just a sick joke. With that, she could put up with; if it was the reality though…

Tsunade looked at her with soft eyes. She had had no idea that it would affect the girl so much. Had she known it, the blonde would've kept her mouth shut. Keeping it a secret wasn't a solution, but she could've found a way to drop this bomb better. She tried to gather her thoughts – she had to snap Sakura out of it.

Her heart clenched, and she bit the inside of her cheek. There was only one method she knew for helping the pinkette. It was not the sweetest. Hopefully, it would work. It had always worked so far.

"Quit being a cry-baby. You're a grown-ass woman, aren't ya?"

She might have been a little too rough, but that was her. Pitying Sakura would only let her sink further into the despair. Tsunade had yet understood exactly the depth of Sakura's connection with Madara – she was so secretive – but there was some serious business in the middle.

"I am," she whimpered, averting her look and escaping her grasp. Madara's face flashed before her eyes. He was smirking, the bastard, mocking her for the moments when she had thought she had taught him a lesson. She had unintentionally saved his life. She had _saved_ his sorry ass!

Sakura mentally face-palmed herself. Skilled agent – what a joke! She felt like an imbecile.

" _Merde, merde! Tu ne fais pas de blagues?"_ She asked again, hopeful that Tsunade was just joking around.

"Unfortunately, no. Sit," she motioned to her.

Sakura obediently sat on the chair. Her knees were weak. She was numb. She trusted her mentor's judgement more than hers in these moments. Strangling someone sounded nice to her right now. She wanted to punch something, someone. She wanted to let loose and destroy something. She wanted to allow her violent self to show its face. What a show it would be!

The clock resounded in the room. It mirrored the pounding of Sakura's heart.

Seconds passed, the air was thicker.

"Explain…?"

"Are you calmer?"

"I… How the actual fuck did this happen?! I don't get it," they spoke at the same time. "Uh, yes, I am calmer."

Tsunade rolled her eyes but didn't comment about her outburst. She didn't look any more composed, but at least she was reacting now. A violent Sakura was more normal than a ghostly one.

"Which version? The long or the short one?"

"Doesn't matter."

Tsunade sighed and poured some sake into her cup. She would need more than one. She was thankful that Sakura didn't insist on hearing the whole story, full of morbid details. She wondered how much it would take for the curious pinkette to ask more questions. It was the impatience talking now, but for how long?

"Long story short, it seems that the Senjus attempted to poison Uchiha Madara."

_That much I understood already._

That arrogant bastard must have made lots of enemies across the country, but the Senjus didn't occur to Sakura like the types of persons to take care of things violently. They usually took the peaceful path. Rubbing her temples, Sakura sighed. It was such a mess. She should've stayed home and ignored Madara, but it was as if she was drawn to him by some inexplicable force.

"Are you sure it's their doing?" She felt silly for asking. Tsunade was a Senju. She was bound to know their work. Still, the girl wanted to make sure of it. It didn't make sense for her.

"Yes. You see, on the teabag was a symbol, a tree, which had been used by the Senjus for a long time. It's their signature if you want to put a name on it. I had my doubts at first, but…" She played with the necklace she always wore. It was a gift from her deceased lover. She touched it often, though she might not have realised it. "I tested the substance, and everything became clear. The drug is owned by my family." She grimaced. Sakura guessed that she wasn't entirely comfortable with talking about this. There were only a few secrets between the women, but they were dark and muddy. Neither one of them wanted to open those doors to their souls.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me more, Tsunade."

She was dying to hear more, but she respected her mentor.

The blonde's knuckles were white, and she was shivering. If Sakura had closed her eyes and had listened carefully, she would have heard Tsunade's fast heartbeat. Was she about to have a panic attack?

Tsunade smiled a little smile. She could feel Sakura's curiosity. She took a gulp of the sake and emptied another cup before speaking again. Liquid courage, as Jiraiya called it. That's what she always needed. She called it swimming into oblivion, however.

"Years before I was born, there had been a massive killing in my family. A woman was working on medicine for raising the potency of natural senses – like amphetamine does on short-term. She had a great project in mind. As you know, great experiments require lots of, well, experimentation and thus subjects. Children, older men, handicapped persons – they were her rats. The drug she had created was so strong that it destroyed their nervous receptors."

_They got paralysed._

"And when she managed to tame it a little, it was still too strong. It made them go crazy because of the hyper sensibility."

Sakura fisted her skirt. She imagined it must have been terrible. With so many sounds and particles around, a heightened sensitivity seemed rather a hell than a heaven.

"Why didn't she stop, for crying out loud? Why didn't someone stop her?" She couldn't refrain from commenting.

Unperturbed, Tsunade continued, "They eventually did. So she took an overdose and killed herself. After a while, the next generation wanted to continue her work. They analysed the composition of the substance and realised it was poisonous to a certain degree, but had many beneficial proprieties. Due to that, they thought about administrating it in much lower quantities over an extended period of time."

"Crazy people," she murmured.

What kind of person would risk with something that had proven devastating?

"Their visual accuracy and reflexes improved. Some even injected a higher dose of the poison – and of other drugs as well – and the effects were lower. Since then, everyone in the family was forced to take this substance so generation after generation, our immunity-"

"Heightened."

"Indeed. And our senses perfected with each generation. However, it is still deadly to those out of this sickened world," she spat the words, gripping her necklace.

That's when it clicked to Sakura.

"Dan…" she whispered, "Dan was forced to take it?"

Dan was not a Senju. He was an aspiring doctor outside Paris. As far as Sakura knew, he and Tsunade had met during college and had fallen in love shortly after. He had been a brave man, entering this family while knowing what they did for a living. He hoped he'd remove Tsunade from the madness and offer her a better, happier, and safer life.

"They wouldn't listen!" Tsunade punched the table. "They sent him on a mission and gave him a dose of the drug. He was severely injured then, but if he hadn't had that poison in him, I might have been able to save him, I might have, I would… I…" She started sobbing, and the pinkette hugged her awkwardly. Her mentor wasn't the one to show vulnerability. The woman didn't know how to deal with it.

"Shh… It's not your fault, Tsunade. He made his own choices. He wouldn't like to see you like this."

"I should have been there! I was immune! It should've been me, it should've been me."

"Now, now, let it out, but it's not your fault. Shh…"

* * *

Sakura pouted and took another sip of her drink. It was the fifth or the sixth? Did it matter? She lost the count after the tenth shot.

Alcohol might have not been the wisest choice, but she was a reckless, violent bitch, so why should she bother?

Punching someone in the face without reason would guarantee her a visit at the prison. She'd rather sleep in her bed tonight. She left Tsunade with a heavy heart. After seeing the misery of her blonde friend, she couldn't let out any of her frustrations and anger. It would've been selfish and absurd. Tsunade had no fault for her mistakes.

As speaking about it was not an option, and so was starting a fight, she resorted to what she had learnt to do these last years – drink. But the problem when you drank frequently and significant amounts of alcohol was that it started to affect you less and less. If, in the beginning, a few shots would have been enough to send her sleeping, now she needed much more. She could outdrink many robust and trained men, despite her fragile appearance.

She was, just as her mentor, a heavy drinker at times. When she had been younger, she hadn't understood Tsunade's passion for drinking, but as she grew up and face life, she started to understand this habit of hers. After she had her accident, it became crystal clear. Now, after this night, she thought she knew why Tsunade was drinking. It was to forget, to numb herself in front of the guilt.

Sakura had never realised they were alike this much. She was drinking to forget as well, but it was not guilty she was running from. No, it was feelings, in general. Craving especially. She craved adrenaline, she craved the life she'd had before. Alcohol was the only thing that tamed down that urge. It sent her blood running and took her mind off the current misery she was in.

She had friends and worked and could do so many things. But when she thought there was no reason for living anymore, a colourful drink would numb her senses, stopping her in time and making the moment pass, allowing her to see that there might be a reason to live further. Alcohol was destruction and protection at the same time.

It killed her slowly, that much she knew. But it was the only effective remedy she knew when it came to heart bitterness. Some would've recommended love, but she'd had enough of that shit. Now, sex might have been another thing, but she wasn't the kind of woman to simply mate someone. She wasn't an animal.

She played with her drink. She wouldn't throw up tonight. She wished she would. Perhaps emptying her stomach would empty her mind as well. She took a small pretzel and swallowed it without feeling its taste.

She should go home. But the music was mesmerising and, if she closed her eyes, she could pretend she was someone else. A normal woman. Not a damaged one. Not one that fought her way to live. She could pretend she was a simple woman who was not awkward when flirting or making small conversation and that she didn't drink like a man.

"Sakura?"

She turned her head too fast, and it made her head spin. She groaned and tried to focus her vision. She was resistant to alcohol, but it still slowed down her movements and instincts. A blur of grey hair indicated who her companion was.

"Kakashi," she acknowledged his presence.

"Are you alright?" He took the sit next to her without even asking. She lifted her shoulders and let them fall ungracefully. "I think you've had enough," he stopped her when she tried to take another sip of her drink.

Sakura frowned. Not because of his words, but because of the sudden warmth. His hand was on hers. It was such a long time since she had last felt such pleasant warmth. It didn't make her insides burn, but it made her feel less lonely.

 _No,_ the rational part of her screamed.

She shouldn't have liked Kakashi's touch. He had hurt her, so much. He was one cause of her misery. He could not be her salvation. She wouldn't allow it. He was disgusting and malefic, and cold, and an idiot who didn't deserve her forgiveness, and…

"How about I take you home?"

But was it really wrong? Was it wrong that she didn't want to feel lonely? That she'd accept the help of the one who destroyed her life, of the one whose selfishness destroyed her dreams? Wasn't it right that she'd be selfish as well when it came to him, taking what she wanted and then leaving him in a dark hole?

"I don't…"

She was prepared to refuse his offer.

"Come on, Sakura, don't be an idiot. You need help."

Memories of today flooded her. She was an idiot. She couldn't be more of an idiot than she had already been. Tsunade's tears, her feeling of helplessness in front of the loss of control, Madara's mockery smirk – it made her change her perspective.

"I don't mind," she said, but as soon as he caressed her palm, she felt her stomach twisting. For some reason, it was wrong. Kakashi, he felt guilty towards her but had deep feelings for her as well. She knew it. She knew that if she offered him the chance, he'd try to make it up to her. He wouldn't hesitate a second in responding to her feelings. He was another person now, but she was a well.

He smiled and paid for the drinks, despite her protests. Then, he led her to his car and opened the door for her. He didn't know what had happened, but she seemed vulnerable. As soon as he found about the infiltration in the archive of the agency and he completed some formalities, he'd been looking for her like a madman. Some of Konoha's enemies thought she was a weak point, and he had wanted to warn her about a possible attack. Tonight didn't seem to be the best night to have this talk.

He didn't doubt she'd remember it the next morning. He couldn't recall a night out after which Sakura had a blank space; her emotional state was the one that made him keep his mouth shut.

While in the car, Sakura started sobbing. She tried to mask as well as she could, and the tears eventually stopped. Kakashi's gentleness had taken her by surprise. Each touch, each glance, each word – they were so soft. As if she was a wild animal he needed to tame and was afraid he'd scare her away.

It made her feel even lonelier. She didn't seek the attention of the opposite sex, but there were times when she liked to think there was a man who'd protect her, who'd hold her close and make love to her; a man for whom she'd be the light of his life, his everything.

She remembered the last time Kakashi was at her place. She'd thought of Madara that night. She'd fantasised about him and woke up sweaty and excited. Was it because she felt so lonely? Feeling needy for that bastard made her feel dirty.

She kneaded her hands. Tonight, she'd get rid of this neediness. She'd throw away this feeling inside of her, so she could return to her normal, boring and lacking in sexual fantasies life.

She eyed Kakashi from the corner of her eyes. She almost felt guilty. Using him and then throwing him away was going to be a low blow. But then, he had stolen her future and the bits of love she had had. A few hours of his life was nothing compared to that.

* * *

Madara's phone buzzed, waking him up. He'd barely managed to fall asleep. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. Who the fuck was messaging him at this hour? He prayed it was not another problem on the horizon because he'd already had enough of those. Didn't criminals deserve some peace as well? They were people, after all.

He saw the sender, and he instantly shot up from his bed. Was it some sort of joke? He read the short lines and remained still. He hummed and fell back on the soft mattress. His wicked grin had something dangerous.

"It seems everything falls into its place."

He saved the number and pressed "Call." Such good news deserved a phone answer.

* * *

She asked him to stay. He accepted.

Sakura should've been glad that she didn't have to fully open her heart to convince Kakashi, but then, why did she feel bad about her doing? Was it because she felt guilty taking advantage of him? But they were both adults. Was it because a part of her hoped he would decline her offer?

Honestly, he was kind of a jerk for accepting her invitation, knowing what she wanted, and considering her drunken state. Maybe she was lucid and aware of her actions, and as he knew her well, the pinkette couldn't put the blame on the alcohol for her actions, but still… A drunk was more vulnerable and unstable, no matter whom it was.

She was in the doorframe of her bedroom. She looked at the bed as if asking it if she was doing the wrong thing. The fact that she was waiting for the approval of an inanimate object should've been enough of an answer.

Kakashi came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His breath was fanning over her neck. He caressed her sides, and she stiffened.

"Changed your mind?"

 _Never truly wanted this,_ she realised. It was not about changing…

She thought about her fantasy with Madara. It made her inside burn.

_Yes, now I remember._

She remembered why she was doing this craziness.

Inclining her neck and giving him more access, she murmured her response. "No."

He pressed kisses on her skin, and unclothed her slowly, touching her everywhere. She took off his shirt and pants. One of his hands was around her waist, and the other was on her right breast. He pressed wet kisses on her back and murmured sensual words. She wondered if he knew – that she was only using him.

He was tempted to bit her but knew that she'd be angry at him for marking her. She didn't like it when they were together, so why would she like it now? She seemed impatient and was much rougher than what he remembered. That's why he took his time feeling her up. He wanted it to be more than a quick fuck. With Sakura, it had never been only that.

His skilful touches didn't turn her on, and she questioned whether she drank too much and was actually numb. At some point, she closed her eyes, hoping it would comfort her.

She didn't remember when they got in bed. Or when he put a condom on. Now, she was watching the ceiling while Kakashi trailed kisses down her belly button. He was sweet, but she wanted passion. She wanted to be hot inside. She wanted the reality to outdo her fantasies. However, while she wanted to burn in flames, Kakashi was a mere campfire. When she'd been next to Madara, his simple presence sent shivers down her spine. And his cinnamon smell…

"Aa…"

Kakashi smirked on her skin. Little did he know that it was not him who caused that reaction. Sakura felt dirty. Thinking about her enemy while fucking her former lover was… whore-like. Her partner licked, and kissed, and pinched, but it didn't make her crave more.

"Sakura," he murmured when he pushed inside.

Why was she so obsessed with Madara? Indeed, playing with him was a fun game after such a long time of staying aside. It wasn't an excuse, though.

Kakashi pushed faster now. A tear escaped her eye, but she wiped it quickly. She had made another mistake. Kakashi wouldn't be able to remove that bastard's smell of face from her memory. She was the only one who could do this. She felt herself on edge, but there was no way she would get off unless she thought about someone else, other than her partner. After all, that's how she got here. Thinking and imagining, instead of living in the reality of the moment.

"Sakura, I'm so close, I'm so..."

She had two options: fake it or stand still. But if Kakashi knew she hadn't reached climax he'd insist on touching her until she did. It was impossible since he was the wrong person – not that the one she had in mind was better. She didn't want Kakashi to touch her any longer. She was responsible for her actions, but no more. She'd been punished enough. She felt like crying knowing that, because of a criminal, the one who could make her see stars was now only a dull shadow.

If she hadn't been sure she was over Kakashi, now she got her answer.

_Fake it will be._

She closed her eyes and pictured someone else if only to help her acting.

"Mm-aaa…"

She arched her back and squeezed her eyes. She was dirty. She was disgusted with herself. Kakashi fell exhausted beside her. He wanted to put his hand around her waist, but she pushed it. He looked hurt but didn't comment about it. Inhaling deeply, she looked him in the eye. Even if it were her mistake, she wouldn't shy away and hide somewhere. She was still Sakura Haruno, a strong woman with a tormented mind. A few mistakes didn't make her any less than what she was.

"Thank you."

She regretted the choice of words. This were the words Sasuke told her before leaving, the words her parents whispered every time they couldn't make it in time for her celebrations, the words that had hurt soul so many times. But as the black eyes in front of her darkened with understanding, she knew it was for the best.

 _His eyes are less dark, and they miss that nasty sparkle,_ she found herself comparing him with Madara.

She gritted her teeth.

"Sakura, if I hurt you somehow I'm really sorry, I…"

"Don't. It's not your fault, it's mine." Another cliché line, but it was true. His mouth hung open. He got up and picked up his clothes. Dressing hastily, he didn't watch her in the eyes. She lay there in bed, only covering herself with the sheet. She was a bitch, she knew. But it was better than telling the truth. Oh, so much better!

She had no idea how much she wished she would've liked to feel like he should've stayed the night. Damn it! There was such animosity between them, and she still wished for it instead of having Madara terrorising her dreams.

"I…" he stopped himself and shook his head. "Take care of yourself. Someone entered the archive back at the agency. We don't know who they're after."

She agreed, and hardly bit back that she didn't need to worry about it since she was the author. She heard the front door close and ran to lock it up. She fell full-face on the bed. She reeked of sweat and sex.

"I've just had sex with Kakashi." The words felt bitter in her mouth. "And I didn't enjoy it at all. Fuck! I even thought of that Uchiha!" She punched the pillow. "What's wrong with me?! Why do I feel attracted to this guy?! He smells like trouble and danger from a mile away, and with him, things are always complicated like I'm walking on nutshells. With him around, it would always be fire and adrenaline, and agitation, and…" Her voice died. Madara coloured her life a little. He made living fun again. Catching him gave her a purpose, an occupation.

The realisation left her exhausted. She crawled on the bed.

"I need a shower. I stink," she admitted, thinking about what face Ino would make if she were to find out about this escapade. She took the phone from the nightstand and put some music on. She played with it for a while, meditating.

"Maybe it's not Madara that draws me in. Maybe it's what he represents: craziness, action, adrenaline."

 _Freedom,_ she thought. That was her freedom. He looked like a door she could take out of this cage that was her life now. He was a challenge, a hunter, the quintessence of wildness and madness. Taming him would grant her freedom. It would liberate her back into _her_ wildness. It would prove her that she can still be both the hunter and the ferocious puma.

She eyed the place where his file was hidden. Temari had filled her in with some information, and she added it there. An idea came to her mind. Listening to her horny and drunken self was not a good alternative, but…

"Heck with it. I already made lots of mistakes today. Let's finish this so I can start tomorrow anew."

She took his number and wrote him a message. She wanted to see him. She was not decided yet if she'd give him the drug back and let him kill himself or tell him that he owed her one. Hah! Having Madara Uchiha owe her a favour was a great accomplishment on its own.

_Three days from now. Yamanaka's exposition. 00:00. South entrance._

_Got something you want._

_S.H._

She had to lure him. This was the only solution she came up with. He'd show up for the drug, she was sure. Even if he didn't need it, Sakura knew that his pride wouldn't let him decline her challenge.

"That's it. No turning back."

She closed her eyes. The pinkette didn't want to get up; yet, she had to take a shower, to change – and burn – the sheets and put some clothes on. She wanted to wash off today's reminiscence. Her phone rang, and she flinched at the suddenness. When she saw the caller, her mouth went dry.

She pressed "Answer." She didn't say a word. For a few moments, Madara seemed, just as her, content with hearing the breathing on the other end of the line.

"You're quite a naughty girl, aren't you?" He was teasing and playful, but she heard the underlying tone of anger. "Don't you know stealing is a bad thing? I thought they taught you that at the agency."

"Why did you call?" Her voice was hoarse but didn't waver. She hoped he wouldn't guess her state of arousal. Maybe she could finish Kakashi's job later in the shower.

He laughed – and his laughter was dark and rich; it gave her goose bumps. On its own accord, her hand started travelling down her body, aiming for her hot spot. She should've been ashamed. However, it was something thrilling it pleasuring herself while talking to a criminal.

It was official. She lost her mind.

"My, my. I would've expected you to happier hearing me. You decided we should meet again, then?" He referred to her note. "Miss me already?"

She bit back a moan. She was depraved in her own way, but no one needed to know it. To the world, she'd be the same. In the intimacy of her bedroom, she could allow herself to do whatever.

"You wish," she whispered. She heard him humming, then catching his breath – or was it hers? – and then chuckling softly.

_Does he know? No, it's not possible._

"See you there, _Sakura_."

That was it.

She ended the call and threw the phone away. Seconds after, her head snapped back and a mute scream erupted from her being. When she turned back from the heavens, she immersed herself into her craziness and boldness. It was the only thing that could stop her from shivering in fear.

Not fear that Madara might have heard her.

Not fear that someone might find out her doing.

Fear of this aftermath.

Her insides were hot. And Madara hadn't even touched her.

She had to keep distance. He'd burn her to the base. Like a moth, she was drawn to the flame. Damn it.

Why couldn't she be freezing?


	10. A Blizzard of Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The cell phone rang, and the man put down the pencil. He closed the notebook and sat up straight. He passed a hand through his white hair and took the small cup of sake on his left. He had a vague idea about who the caller might be.

Things were moving fast.

"Hello." He listened to the man on the other end of the line. "I see." His brows furrowed. His cheeks were growing rosy, but it was probably due to the alcohol. However, it was easy to point out that he didn't like what he heard.

He moved to the window and peeked outside from behind the curtain. Someone knocked on the door and, after a blonde head had made its appearance, he gestured to the woman to wait for him. She nodded and exited the room.

"I'll look to it," he responded in the cell phone. "Not right now, but I'll think about something." A brief pause. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

He watched absent-mindedly the book on the top shelf. Pornography was not everyone's cup of tea, but the man wrote it; it was only natural that he had dozens of such books. He closed his eyes for a moment, processing the current course of events. It was unexpected. Yet, when Uchihas were involved, it was always this way. He was growing sick of it. The agency had to take care of them. And _fast._ One of these days, they were prone to turning the capital upside down.

"He won't be hurt. I assure of that." Jiraiya rubbed his forehead. Things were getting complicated. "We keep in touch."

The man ended the phone call. Jiraiya stared into space for a few moments. He had to think about the situation and come up with a plan. Hopefully, he'd catch both the Senjus and the Uchihas. His thought flew to Tsunade. That woman… what would she think of the situation? He didn't want to hurt her, but there was no way he wasn't dragging her family into it. He knew Tsunade. No matter what she might have said, she cared about them. She tried to appear strong. It was killing her inside, he knew. After all, she lived under the impression that she was alone.

"Ah," he sighed, "I hope there comes a moment when people can understand each other." He took a sip of sake. "But until then…"

* * *

Sakura slipped under the water. The warmth was refreshing. She had so needed this bath. She massaged the plum shower gel into her skin, leaving it smooth and soft. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't preparing for this exposition more than for others. It wasn't as if something special was happening tonight, was it?

Her head snapped back, and she let out a loud sigh. She hadn't talked to Kakashi in two days since she had more or less thrown him out of her house. He hadn't looked for her meanwhile, and she was grateful for it. She had no idea how to manage the situation. She was ashamed of her behaviour. As much as she had tried to convince herself, she just wasn't cut to be _that_ kind of bitch. Using him left her with a bitter taste, particularly as it might have given him the wrong idea.

"Arg," she grumbled, pouring a good amount of shampoo in one palm.

_I'm not going to think about it. Not tonight. Hopefully, not ever again. What if it was only my imagination and Kakashi hadn't even been disappointed? And why would I feel ashamed? It's not like I promised him anything. It's true that he knows I'm not the kind of woman to sleep around to temper my hormones but damn it! Who is he to judge me?! And why would I even care? It's not like I haven't heard that he's got his eyes on that new girl in the agency. What was her name? Rin maybe?_

_Oh, fuck!_

_What if he's actually interested in her? What if he's been interested in her and now he'll shift his focus back on me?_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_I hope I didn't mess this up. That's the last thing I need right now in my life._

She shook her head. She needn't have stressed herself out. These were Kakashi's problems. Why did she bother thinking about them? For her, it had been clear that they weren't meant to be and that, sex or no, they wouldn't get back together. Ever. She envied him a little for finding someone to be interested in since it was the proof that he got over her. And perhaps he had a real chance with that Rin.

Sakura didn't know her well. She was older than the pinkette but entered the agency long before she'd finished her business with it.

_Wait! Does it make me a side-chick? Merde! It does, doesn't it?!_

She slipped back under the water and counted to ten.

_Stop thinking, Sakura. They aren't together. You're no side-chick. You're a crazy chick; there's a difference. A huge one._

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She despised these moments, and her mind wouldn't calm down. No matter what she did, the voices inside her head just wouldn't stop talking. It was making her go crazy… or perhaps _crazier_ was a better term.

"Stop. Stop thinking. Just… just imagine a blank space. Yes, that's it. A white space. There's nothing in there. Think about nothingness. Visualise it."

She saw it. A white background in the depths of her mind. She struggled to maintain it intact. However, it didn't take long for the void to be filled up with words.

_How do I have the nerve to comment? Aren't I the one who fucked him thinking about a criminal? How do I dare to be mad at him?!_

In a fury, she splashed the water. Small waves surrounded her. She looked as if she stood in the centre of a nervous sea. Though, her mood resembled that of the water.

_But why wouldn't I? He can have a life next to someone who's not nationally wanted._

"Where did _that_ come from?" Her heart was beating fast. She looked around. The steam fogged the bathroom. "It must have gotten to my brain." With haste movements she washed away the foam on her skin and got out. She opened the window and shivered when the wind blew.

"Stop thinking, stop thinking." She stopped in the doorframe, having a towel carelessly draped around her shoulders. "Or better: think about something else." Sakura snapped her fingers. "Exactly, that's it. Think about the amazing paintings you're going to see tonight. Maybe you can convince Sai to sell you one for a lower price. Though, Ino-Pig will insist that you'll pay the whole price. If you, as a friend, don't support her husband, who will? But she doesn't have to know. And just in case you don't get a discount, think about those sandals you saw a few weeks ago. They must be cheaper by now. And you've bought that dress; they'll fit nice."

She was rambling, but at least she controlled her thoughts. It was something.

She looked at the clock. 8 p.m. It was time to get ready and to call a cab. She wasn't about to go with her car. She couldn't risk someone spotting it – the enemies in special. Besides, why would she bother with it when she could always borrow Ino's car? Her blonde friend owed her big time.

She took the silky dress from the wardrobe. It was a dark green and underlined her eyes. Not that she was trying to impress anyone. She just wanted to look good. It wasn't as if she hadn't had such a deep V cut in a very long time. No. It was only that tonight she had thought about being bolder.

As if her boldness had not caused enough problems lately.

* * *

Madara arranged his coat. He verified his weapons and saw that they are not visible. People didn't block his entrance wherever he went, but he had the decency to refrain from showing his weapons. For one, because the gossiping disturbed him when it came to admiring art and secondly, because he didn't want the others to know from where he might strike and with what. Would it be a gun? A knife? A chain? Who might know?

He hoped that Sakura wasn't playing with him and that she'd bring the drug. It would have been a pity to kill her at this point. Though, he had not decided yet what he'd do to her. Indeed, he couldn't let her action go unpunished. He had to teach her a lesson. Perhaps torment her a little bit.

Now, that would be fun.

"You called for me, sir?"

Madara turned on his heels. He had arranged to have a discussion with Shisui. He was the oldest in his elite team, and, in his opinion, the best prepared to lead the operation.

"Yes. Take a seat." He did as instructed. "I wanted to have a word with you before we set everything into motion." Shisui didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed imperceptibly. He wasn't Madara's fan. "I trust you, Itachi, and Sasuke will be able to handle the situation tonight. However, I want you to raid the zone before them, just to make sure the plan can start. You know, do the usual. Check for weapons, alarms, or any escaping routes. As well as the ambush ones."

"I understand."

"If you encounter any unsolvable problems, retreat and give us a signal. Either way, you'd better try and eliminate any obstacles."

Madara took his car keys. He and Izuna would go together tonight, and they had decided not to have a driver. They were doing well by themselves. If something was to happen, both of them could escape with ease while they were at the wheel.

Shisui kept silent. Madara creased an eyebrow but didn't say anything as well. Shisui was rather not talkative around him. As the brunet was studying him, he could say there was something off. Shisui looked tense. He was not averting his eyes. In fact, he looked directly into Madara's eyes. A vein was popping at his neck, and his shoulders were abnormally stiff.

"That's all." With that, Shisui took his leave. The brunet continued to stare in space a while after his man left. He wondered if it had been just in his head if he imagined things. His instincts weren't wrong most of the time. Tonight was not the same, though. He felt nervous, anxious… dare he say, a little bit excited?

This had nothing to do with a certain pinkette, but he had nothing else to put the blame on. Being the rational man he was, he had to find the cause of this nervousness. It wasn't normal to feel his insides knitting, was it? It hurt and gave him strange sensations. This, and oh, that annoying impression that his heart was running. He knew that feeling; it occurred when he'd just burnt something down. Now, it wasn't the moment for his heart to pound. He hadn't yet done as much as to light a match.

He took a sip of champagne, but his mouth was still dry. Damn it! And why were his palms sweaty?

_Had that little witch sprayed something in the air? Or hid a temporised sprayer somewhere? Perhaps I underestimated her. She got in, after all._

"Are you ready, brother?"

"I'm coming, Izuna. Wait for me downstairs."

Madara leant on the desk, stretching his back. He blinked a few times. Something was wrong with him.

"What did that little witch do," he murmured to himself.

 _Why I would even think it's her fault,_ he wondered. _It's not as if she'd have that power over me. She or anyone else for the matter. It's only the fire the one who can make me feel like this. Though, the first time when we met, with that red lipstick on, her lips looked like burning fire. Flames I'd have devoured…_

"Hell," he cursed, feeling his pants suddenly tight. He was trying to convince himself that he was not interested in her, but the bulge in his pants wanted to prove him wrong.

 _It's not her. Yes, she's provocative and interesting, and evidently a skilled woman, but she's not… She's not special. It's only that I didn't have a woman in a long time. I definitely need to take care of it._ He wondered if he could find a prostitute with pink hair. He punched the table at the idea. _No! I am stronger than these urges. I am above them. And I won't be satisfied with anything less than her if it is to bring someone in my bed._

He rubbed his temples. Sakura had brought a lot of problems along. She was trouble on two feet – two sexy feet; with, might he think, smooth and soft flesh. Madara growled and thought about anything else. He thought about those old couples he saw on the street, those pathetic Valentine's Day gifts, those helpless men that were following their women as if they were puppies – that was disgusting, and it was cooling his hormones down.

_That's it. I'm done. I'm seducing her, and that's it. I'll remove her from my system. She's caught my eye, and after I'm finished with her sorry piece of hot ass, I'm going to get bored of her._

He smirked, completely content with this conclusion. It wasn't long before another part of him erupted in his mind, catching him off guard and giving him a migraine.

 _Seducing her? What the fuck am I thinking?! She stole from me. I should kill her right away._ He took a deep breath. _Or after she gives me back the drug. Yes, that would be a smarter move._

He stomped his foot as a small child would. Why was she making him second-guess himself? What did she do to him? Heck with all of it. She was having a bad influence on him. Ha! To think someone could have a bad influence on _him_. Oh, she was a she-devil.

_Or maybe I'll seduce her and kill her afterwards._

He cast a last glance at the window and saw his reflection. He looked collected; his cool façade was in its place. It was good to know that his inner turmoil wasn't reflected outside. In the depth of his dark soul, Madara didn't want to kill Sakura. She was a means of entertainment and, she should be honoured that he said this, a good challenge. He couldn't recall meeting a woman like her before. Feisty, determined, skilled, playful, and dangerous.

She was… _fiery._

Yes. That was what had caught his attention. She was fire. Untamed, wild, prepared to destroy everything around her. He saw it in her eyes; although he caught only a glimpse of it. Madara was a tamer. He knew fire – knew its devastating power. He also knew that it could be controlled if you handled it with caution.

She… she tempted him.

"Hm, tempting the devil. The poor thing. She should've just stayed home."

Madara closed his eyes. His… whatever she was doing to him, was confusing. He had not decided yet what he'd do with her. Maybe he'd kill her only because she made him feel this way, or he'd keep an eye on her and let her live for the moment.

One thing was sure: he had plenty of time to think about it until midnight. And who knew? She might be a lucky girl – if she was indeed a witch, it was high time she called for Fate's help, because he was the Devil and he was coming for her.

* * *

He moved without a sound through the guests. He told his brother that he had some business to take care of and Izuna didn't insist on finding out what it was about. He moved to the South entrance. It was almost midnight.

For the briefest of seconds, he thought that Sakura might not come – she didn't seem like the one to back down, though. He respected her for that. The woman had some balls, he'd give her that.

She saw her from afar. No one was around her, but he couldn't have missed the pink hair anyway. He eyed her from head to toe. She wore a green dress. She had style. It fitted her. Not that he ever bothered observing these things.

"Hello, Sakura."

She turned fast. He studied her face. There was no trace of fear, only determination. She was either foolish or crazy.

"Uchiha."

"Ah," he sounded disappointed. "I thought we were past these formalities, Sakura. After all, you entered my room. No one enters there," he slipped the information, and a smirk coloured her face. "You have my permission to use my birth name."

He came closer. Not enough to invade her personal space, but enough to provoke her to take a step back. Stubborn as ever, she forced herself to stand still. Even if his cinnamon smell was driving her insane and she wanted to run in the opposite corner of the room. It wasn't apprehension she was experiencing, but something else. He had a predatory gleam in his eyes, and despite him not appearing nervous, she could read an undertone of anger in his voice.

"I'd rather not. Thank you very much. Not that I needed your permission, by the way."

He chuckled and inched closer. She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright. But I _insist._ "

Madara inhaled. That plum fragrance again. He wanted to smash something. It weakened his revolve not to look at that low-cut neck. She wasn't the bustiest woman he'd seen, but those breasts were staying proud.

"Did you bring the package?" He tried to concentrate on what was important. He wouldn't let one woman, whoever she might be, mess up with his plans.

"I did."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give it to me." She was wearing that red lipstick again. If he dipped his head, he could have tasted her. A few steps and a slight lower of his head – that was all it would take.

"I brought it, but I haven't decided yet whether I should give it to you or not." She shrugged as if they were talking about the weather, as if he couldn't snap her head and just search her for the package.

He woke up from his reverie, taken aback by her bravery. She got some nerve to talk to him like that.

"That's a shame, because-"

"Don't you dare come any closer!"

He creased one brow. "Or what? You're going to scream? I wouldn't have taken you for a coward."

"I wanted to say that I'll punch you into tomorrow."

He laughed. Like, he actually laughed. She stood there dead serious, wondering if she should knock him on the spot to prove her point.

"Do you think that you'd ever be able to overpower me?" He inched closer until he forced her to step back into the wall.

"I was planning on outsmarting you."

His lips curled up. "That would be just as hard."

 _Arrogant bastard,_ she thought.

 _Arrogant witch,_ he thought.

"Where's the drug?"

"Do you always ask so impolitely for what you want?"

"I usually take it right away. You might feel special for granting you this honour."

"Oh, lucky me."

"You know, I have not decided myself. Should I kill you, or should I keep you around?" With lighting speed, he cupped her cheek. Both of them felt electricity running through their veins. His face moved closer. She was frozen in place. Her heart was pounding. She wondered if he could hear it. "What will it be?" Her lips parted ever so slightly, and his eyes moved there. He caressed the corner of her mouth. She forgot how to breathe.

She didn't plan on this. She planned on having a little argument with him, rubbing on her achievements and giving him the drug. But as soon as she saw him, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to make him stay but to make him go away at the same time. She wanted him to keep the distance but to keep getting closer.

She hoped he'd kiss her. She wanted it, but she would not beg for it, nor start it. She was going to win this fight.

His warm breath was on her neck. Unlike when she'd been with Kakashi, she felt something hot gathering inside of her. He was playing with her. Oh, he was a good player! She questioned whether she was in control of the situation. She had something he needed, but she didn't feel powerful. She had a small gun hidden. Still, she felt disarmed.

"Give me a reason to keep you alive, _Sakura._ " His words were threatening, but the way he called her name made the woman shiver in delight. It was low, sensual, rounded. Her name on his lips sounded sinful. "Hm?" His cheek touched hers, and he moved slowly, giving her time to react. She did not. He had made her an active part with this, and she accepted it. With a maddening slowness, he put his lips on hers and kissed her. At first, it looked more like some sort of test.

Instead of numbing her like it had happened minutes before, his kiss awakened her. She took the small package and put it in one of his pockets. After that, she put her hands on his chest. She'd have liked to aim for his neck, but Sakura doubted he'd allow her to get so close to strangling him.

 _What am I doing?_ It didn't take more than a fraction of a second to come up with an answer. _I don't know, but I feel so good. Almost like, almost like…_

"Is it good enough, _Madara?"_

That was the moment when his controlled snapped. It was just something about having a beautiful woman with a smart mouth entering his game and playing it so well. It was arousing, enchanting, tempting. He wanted to taste her, to taint her, to break her.

His lips became feverish. She responded with a passion she didn't know she possessed. He was melting her insides, and she was burning him from the inside out. He took a handful of her hair, deepening the kiss. Her toes curled. She'd never lived something like this. He was breathing life into her. She didn't want it to ever end. She was hyper aware of everything around. She wondered if he gave her a pill without her noticing. She felt high.

He was in the same situation. Madara had never imagined that a petite woman like Sakura could handle him and burn him, the ruler of the fire. Her attitude had annoyed the shit out of him, but now that he was kissing her and could've snapped her head so easily, all he wanted was to taste more of the sweetness of her mouth. It was nothing as he'd fantasised. It was ten times better. He couldn't get enough of it, of her. She…

If light had a taste, this would be it.

Sakura tasted like light, and he, the conqueror of darkness, wanted to take it all. He wanted to absorb that light and fill the void with shadows.

He was addicting, and Sakura knew this, although phenomenal, had to stop. Her fists curled in his coat. She had to find the power within her; she had to.

She bit his tongue, and he growled appreciatively. Sakura struggled to bring forth in her foggy mind who he was, what her job was, and what she had just given to him. She thought about him being a sinful bastard, and not about what else he could do with that tongue.

She put one leg on the wall, readying herself.

_One, two, three._

* * *

Jiraiya spotted Tsunade as soon as he entered the hall. It was impossible not to notice her. Surprisingly, she was alone at the bar, isolating herself from the rest of the guests. He wondered why men wouldn't try to approach her since she was beautiful and strong. He was sure everyone had noticed by now. But then, that was why men avoided her these days. Flirting with a woman that could break your neck was not for everyone.

He would've broken them for her if it was the case, but she was doing just fine on her own. He wished she wouldn't, so she'd be forced to accept his help. She was always rejecting him. Jiraiya thought it was due to her respect for their friendship, but he knew that she'd never be totally over Dan's death. That memory followed her like a shadow.

He had waited for her. He was still waiting.

But he was growing old. He didn't know how much he could keep waiting. He didn't reject females' attention and neither did he refrain from living, but his heart would always be hers and hers only.

"Why so sad?"

She raised her eyes to meet his. "Why be happy?"

"Oh, Tsunade. You never change. The same pessimist woman, I see. Rough day, I guess?"

She laughed as if mocking his question. "Nothing I can't handle. But when was it ever easy?"

"Eh, but we grow old, don't we?"

She looked straight ahead and sighed with all her being. Her eyes were half-closed. "Yes. Yes, we do."

Jiraiya ordered a drink for himself. They passed some time in silence, but none was bothered. Somehow, it was comfortable.

"So, what brings you here?"

"What? Can't I just visit a," he peeked on her chest, "beautiful woman?" She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder. He rubbed the place after finding his equilibrium. This was Tsunade – never taking it easy on him. "Okay, you caught me. I came here in search of inspiration for my next novel."

"You pervert! You own a brothel, damn it!"

For a second, he wished she was jealous. He wanted to know that she felt that way towards him. Still, it was Tsunade he was taking about. "I'm a super-pervert. And what's with that? Adventures, that's what keeps my stories going."

"Sure, sure."

His cheeks became rosy from the drink.

"Seriously, Jiraiya. You're too old for this game." Ah, he had forgotten that she didn't like to be considered old. "What's up?"

He looked at his drink. He had to be honest. It was going to be hard. He should've sugar coated the truth, but he risked getting punched by the blonde for the waiting. This time, his tone was serious when he spoke. He found it hard to make eye contact.

"I came to talk to you about something."

"What?"

He turned to face her. His form towered her, but she didn't feel intimidated in the least. As he was hovering over now, Jiraiya was providing both of them intimacy. Though, if he were about to cross the line, she'd put him in his place. She was good at it.

"I've got information from a source that the Uchihas plan on attacking the Senjus tonight." Tsunade's eyes widened. She wasn't sober just yet, but she was listening to him.

"Are you sure? Of course you're sure. You're Jiraiya."

"I am. I came up with a plan, and I thought I ought to share it with you." She nodded slightly. He took it as an encouragement to continue. "You see…"

_Heck! I told Sakura that the fact Madara found the microphone and smashed it was important. Where was she tonight?_

"You'll announce the agency, right?"

"Yes."

_Alright. I'm sorry girl, but you won't be able to catch Madara. The agency will get its hands on him before you can, especially with this opportunity._

Tsunade was quite sad for the disappointment Sakura would face. She had wanted to catch that criminal so desperately. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. She didn't like the man, but chasing him made Sakura taste life again. She had long forgotten how to be alive, and seeing her stressed and on the run and preoccupied again was… good.

"But not right away."

"Hm?"

"I plan on letting the Senjus and the Uchihas fight each other, and after they weakened, the agency will interfere. I'm sorry for involving your family, Tsunade, but there's no other way. Not with the opportunity of catching both at Yamanaka's exposition."

_Yamanaka?_

"I already sent word to the Senjus about what's about to happen. By the end of the exposition, they will-"

"What did you do?!" She got up in one swift movement. Some people stared at them. Tsunade ignored them. "What did you do?!" She fisted the collar of his blouse. He didn't fight back, understanding her reaction. He had expected it.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade, but-"

"You idiot! Sakura's in there! _Sakura is there_!"

Tsunade sounded desperate. Furious. Hurt.

He remembered a stubborn pink-haired girl. She'd been Tsunade's apprentice. She had had an accident a few years ago, and her leg had been severely injured that time. She was forced to give up the agency because she'd been no longer considered fit for her work on the field.

Well, he screwed up this time.

She was headstrong like Tsunade and had an injured leg, and if she found out what was happening, she wouldn't leave from there without a fight.

He prayed to God that she came back alive.

He risked a glance at Tsunade. She was trembling. He knew she loved the girl as if she was her daughter.

If Sakura was coming back in a coffin, he'd soon follow her in the afterlife.

He could bet on it – and unlike Tsunade, he didn't lose his bets.

* * *

Sakura fired and shot. It was mechanical at this point.

Ino had put her up with the news – that the Uchihas wanted to attack the Senjus and that the Senjus would strike back. She could have left, like would have done any sane person, any civilian. But she was – had been – a secret agent. She couldn't simply run away. Especially since she knew that not all the guests had listened to the hosts and got out of the building. Sai and Ino had tried to lure them with the promise of food and wine, but some had gotten out of line and entered back the building. Why, it wasn't Sakura's job to find out.

Her job was to get them out. Safe.

She coughed. Her eyes were hurting. Where was the smoke coming from? Or was it her imagination?

Some Senju members had entered the building, and she eliminated them. No regrets. It was them or her. However, Sakura was sure there were more. They were hiding somewhere, waiting for her to make a wrong move.

"Hey," she whispered. The woman under the desk was about to scream when she covered her mouth. The man beside her looked terrified. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." The woman nodded. She was in shock. The few stains of blood on Sakura's dress weren't calming the situation either. "It's not mine." The woman looked even more frightened.

_Maybe not the best line._

She led them to the nearest exit and made sure they got out in one piece, and there wasn't anybody waiting for them. That's why she hated criminal and their world. They never cared about innocents.

She looked back at the building.

"Head in the game, 515. You don't leave people behind."

_You're not him._

"No one's going to die on me." She braced herself and verified her gun. She had enough bullets. And she had the pocketknife.

She entered the building and looked for other civilians. Her leg hurt, and she cursed mentally. This type of rescuing mission put a lot of strain on her. On what was left of her. She heard a _boom_ in the gallery and considered the possibility of it being a bomb. The smoke was denser. It was getting heavier to inhale. She closed her eyes for a second, to stop the itch, and when she opened them, a man was in front of her. He seemed surprised to see her as well.

_Ridiculous._

It was a test of speed now. They both pointed the guns at each other at the same time, but she was the faster shooter. It didn't bring her consolation. There was a high chance that other men would come soon. She ran out of the hall.

Damn, her leg hurt.

It wouldn't break her at the moment because the adrenaline made the pain fade; however, she could anticipate how it would feel the next day.

_If you reach the next day._

It brought a smile on her face. It had been a long time since she could last say it.

Oh, she was getting back in business.

These guys were not prepared for what she got in store.

* * *

He informed his team that they would retreat. There was no point in fighting now. Izuna had not agreed, but Madara wouldn't accept a "no" for an answer. His reasoning was clear and no one could argue with it. They were outnumbered and even though their skills were better, it could prove disadvantageous and, due to tonight's event, the police or Konoha or both would soon be there.

Dealing with the Senjus was one thing. Dealing with the Senjus, a secret agency, and the police was another one.

He wasn't the one to run from the fight, but this was the best decision at the moment.

He signalled Izuna to take the other path and his brother nodded. They decided to leave separately so they would be harder to follow. Madara moved fast. It wasn't odd since everybody was in a rush.

"Help! Call the firefighters! The police! My friend's in there!"

Madara ignored the high-pitched voice and continued his way. He looked around. The building was on fire. Poor art. Senju didn't have any respect for what mattered. Those idiots! And the fire wasn't even spectacular. If they were interested, he could give them a tip or two.

He heard someone saying something about the police and quickened his pace. He even heard the mention of "Konoha." That made him stop in his tracks. It was Sai, the artist, who was trying to calm a blonde woman. It was his wife if Madara recalled correctly. She yelled, saying her friend was inside.

"An idiot, then."

He had known that this artist had connections with the agency, but he'd never considered it a threat since the link was weak. He shook his head. The woman didn't stop crying. It was annoying. He had to get out of here. For the sake of his mind. He didn't want to stay and see the place filled with agents with sharp tongues and mischievous eyes.

He rubbed his coat. Sakura Haruno was fiery. She had pushed him tonight, breaking their kiss. He had seen that she'd wanted it equally much; her determination to keep him away strengthened his revolve to seduce her. Was she doing it on purpose?

The memory of their heated kiss made him search for her in the crowd. It wasn't a difficult task since she had pink hair. There wasn't a sign of her.

 _Strange._ _She couldn't have left already, could she?_

He had seen her stay after their discussion. She couldn't have disappeared so fast. He was having a hard time escaping. Then, the dots connected. The woman crying, Konoha's urgent involvement, the friend inside.

"She couldn't be so much of an idiot, could she?" He felt sorry for her. Her chance of getting out alive from that smoke and fire was minimal. There was no one to save her. "Well, she's an agent. She must know how to take care of herself. And if she doesn't, it's her problem."

 _A former secret agent,_ a voice whispered in his head.

"I don't care about weaklings," he reinforced his opinion, but his steps were wavering.

_She stood up against you. How many did it?_

He stopped and looked at the building and then at the watch on his wrist.

"Fuck it. That woman smells trouble."

He had less than ten minutes to save her and get out of here. He dashed to the side entrance and fired his gun.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

Madara couldn't understand why Sakura was so bloody stubborn. She should've fallen to her knees and thank him for saving her life. Had it not been for him, this would've been the end of the line for her.

He ignored her comments and drove ahead. Was she never stopping from talking?

Why did he save her? What had been in his mind? She was the enemy!

_Perhaps her stupidity it's contagious. What another motive could there be? I have to keep the distance. She's going to be the death of me. She's doing nasty things to my insides. Fuck it!_

Thinking about it gave him a migraine.

 _She tried to shot me!_ Indeed, she had tried. Though, she had had no idea who was there, so she charged forward to destroy a general enemy. _And I fucking killed someone for her. I carried her after she'd passed out. How does it come she's the upset one?_

_Why did I kill for her?_

He was not known for being the saviour. He didn't want to be her saviour. How did he get here, again?

_Not that she needed my help. Argh! She's so, so… "I was only taking a moment to relax my eyes. I didn't faint."_

"Are you listening to me?" She squeezed his shoulder, and he eyed her with false superiority. She retracted her hand as if she had only now realised her action.

"I stopped a long time ago," he replied, and Sakura felt like punching him in the face.

She inhaled and tried to calm her nerves. "I said that I want you to stop the car. I won't allow you to drive me home. Did you hear me? I don't want you near my home."

_Like I'd listen to you. Then, I would have gone completely insane._

"Don't test my patience. It's running thin. You've been hurt, haven't you?" He's seen her limping. "You're barely walking. Be smart and accept my help for the time being. We can go back to the enemy thing afterwards. It's not like I'll show you mercy because of this incident."

She didn't need his mercy.

She clenched her fists. He'd noticed her leg. Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her as some sort of weakling because of one injury. His eyes… his eyes empowered her so far when they sparkled impressed by her doings.

Why was he insisting on driving her home? She'd rather crawl back than let him see her vulnerable. Her eyelids were heavy. She forced herself to stay awake. Sha had thought about jumping out of the car, but Madara's speed guaranteed her death. She wasn't prepared for it.

Sleeping next to a criminal was not an option. Madara seemed playful, but she knew that underneath the handsome appearance, a cold-blood monster was hiding. That he had saved her was worrisome. He did no such things without an ulterior motive. So, what was it? What did she have that he could possibly want? She'd already given him the drug.

Fifteen minutes later, he stopped the car, and she became alert. She inspected the zone. It was close to her house. Ah! She'd forgotten that he knew where she lived.

Madara got out of the car and opened her door. He looked anywhere but at her when he reached his hand for her to take it. If she'd been a lesser woman, she'd have supposed that he was shy, but she knew better. She didn't take up his offer and instead struggled to stay on her own. His jaw twitched in frustration.

She took several steps until she felt like fainting from the pain. Ashamed, she asked Madara for help. He sighed as if he were tired and lifted her from the ground. She smelled like smoke and blood and fire. She reeked. She bit her tongue not to ask him to let her down. That wasn't her idea of "help." Her cheeks grew hotter. She attempted to push the blood down with sheer force.

"What floor?"

"Three." He carried her on the stairs. Sakura had to talk to the administrator to add an elevator. "You can put me down," she said when they got in front of her door. He did as suggested and she unlocked the door. She tried to smash it in his face, but he was faster and entered.

"How impolite," he mocked her. Madara praised his intelligence for taking her weapons. She might have attempted murder several times by now. "Do you have something to drink?" Her flat was welcoming. It was full of contrasts, just like her character. There were elements so feminine that he could have sworn she was the most graceful and sensible in the world – was that _Feminine Mystic_ by Stephanie Corder? And how could she afford Haruyo Morita paintings?!–, but there were also those who told him she could handle herself just fine. That she was powerful – she had paintings from Geliografic studio, for crying out loud! That she was anything but fragile –that was _Still Life with Burning Flowers_ by David Ligare; oh, how he loved that painting!

He walked to what seem to be the kitchen and opened the fridge. He kept his eyes on her meanwhile. He would not turn his back on her in her home. She needed polishing to kill someone like him, but why stain his coat with blood? He opened the fridge and grunted. She yelled at him in the background. Sakura was not a champagne lover, it seemed. Instead, she had a few bottles of wine. He took one.

"A good year."

" _Madara,_ " the use of his name caught his attention. She had refrained from using it. "Get out."

"Make me…?" He was smirking. The brunet was curious to know if there was any real fight left in her after tonight.

"You bastard!" His brows furrowed. "I said get out!" She took several steps towards him. Sakura kept her head proud. Her leg was pulsating with pain, but him angering her made the pain fade in comparison.

He laughed in the corner of his mouth and put the bottle on the table. He approached her, forcing Sakura to let her head backwards to see him. He was way taller than her. Her chest touched his superior abs. Damn, he was well-built under those clothes! He inclined his head, and she didn't like the gleam in them.

"That wasn't convincing." His stare made her fidget. She was uncomfortable with him studying her. "How about a goodnight kiss?" She reddened and took a step back, stumbling. He caught her and laughed.

"Not in a million years," she forced through gritted teeth, pushing him away.

He didn't seem to believe her. Madara was about to say more when a third voice was heard.

"Sakura?" Sakura's eyes widened. She was freaking out. She knew that voice.

_No, no, no. You can't be here!_

"Sakura? I know you're in there. I've heard you. Open the door! Are you alright?!" The man knocked insistently on the door.

Madara watched her amused. He recognised the voice as belonging to a man. Did Sakura have a promiscuous meeting? The thought of someone touching her sent a shiver down his spine. He ignored it. He didn't care about her that much as to feel a killing intent. No.

"I've heard about what happened at Yamanaka's!"

"Where do I put you," she murmured to herself. "Don't touch anything and don't say a word." She took his hand and led him to her room.

 _The nerve of her!_ he thought.

"Are you ordering me around?"

"Shush." She closed the door.

"Sakura?! I'm breaking the door."

"Don't! I'm coming, Kakashi."

 _Kakashi? Why does it sound familiar?_ Madara thought about it. _K. He's K.,_ he realised. _Her partner then?_

* * *

"Thank goodness. Are you alright?" He tried to touch her, but she took a step back. "Ino said you were in the building."

"For a little while. Tell Ino to stop worrying. I'm a big girl."

"I'm so glad to see that you're alive." He looked relieved. Did he not have any faith in her abilities? "Were you hurt?"

"I'm _all right_ , Kakashi." It was nothing personal, but she had to make him go away. Madara was few steps from them. What if he decided to show up?

"Listen, tonight made me realise that if something happened to you-"

"But nothing happened, so stop there."

"Listen, Sakura. I know things didn't work out, but I want to make up for it. I care about you."

"Leave, Kakashi." The pinkette didn't want to let Kakashi humiliate himself in front of Madara. She was a bitch, but she had some dignity left. And she felt like she owed him at least that. Why? She couldn't say. Maybe because that's what made them different.

"I'm sorry if I somehow hurt you a few days ago. Listen, I-" He was getting on her nerves.

" _Leave."_

"Sakura…"

"I'm counting to three."

"I'm sorry! What more could I say?! I'm sorry for-"

"One."

"-leaving you back then. I regret it every day."

"Two."

"Let me make up for it. I've changed."

"No, Kakashi. You're still a guy who doesn't know how to be honest. But _I have changed._ " She touched his shoulder and turned him around. He didn't protest. With a well-placed elbow on his back, she sent him flying on the open door. "Three."

She locked it and leant on the wall.

There was no sound coming from behind the door. She hoped that he had left. He was a jerk, but getting killed by Madara seemed an underserved punishment.

She caught her breath for a moment. She took a gun and fired it. In truth she did not have the intention to kill Madara; she wanted to be prepared in case he decided to attack. With determined steps, she opened her the door to her bedroom. She pointed her gun, but there was no one there. The window was up, and her gun and pocketknife were on the bed.

"Don't tell me."

No sight of the man. He had used the window for real.

She kicked something and shouted.

_Why? Why did he fucking save me? What's the point? What's he playing at?_

_I don't understand. Is he messing with my head? Does he think he can use me against the agency?_ She sat on the floor, hugging her knees. _It hurts so badly. Why didn't he take advantage of my vulnerability? I feel like crying. I won't._

 _Does he think I owe him one now? That's his card?_ She pressed her knees closer. She needed to take a painkiller. _Or could he have a heart? Did our kiss make him turn back for me? Is there more than the monster?_ Sakura punched the floor. _No! Don't fool yourself, Sakura. He cares-_

"-only about himself." Saying it aloud helped. Her voice cracked. "For him, it's a game. I'm the game."

_I will not fucking lose._

She laid flat on her back. She wanted to snatch her leg and throw it away.

"He saved me. Why did he do it?"

She couldn't owe him one. She couldn't allow him to have that power over her. An agent shouldn't have a conscience, but she had. What could she do to right this?

* * *

His mobile rang, and he answered it without seeing the caller.

"It's poison. If you take it, you'll die." He recognised the voice immediately.

Ha! As if he'd believe her.

"We're even, Madara." He laughed, and she yelled. Then, she hung up on him.

As if he'd trust his enemy. Who, in the entire world, would help his adversary out of this justice of being on the same foot?

_Crazy woman. Does she think me stupid?_

He took the package from his pocket.


End file.
